Sombras del Pasado
by rey kon
Summary: Deuce Gorgon es un chico que ha sido criado con mano de hierro por su madre Maddie,inteligente, apuesto, guapo y popular, tiene muchas cualidades para ser un lider nato, pero ultimamente han ocurrido extraños acontecimientos que han puesto en peligro la vida del joven, alguien del pasado regresa...para reclamar lo que es suyo...o para vengarse de Medusa Gorgon? lean y disfrutenlo
1. Chapter 1

Ser hijo de madre soltera no es nada fácil,y menos con una progenitora como la mia con las siguientes cualidades: sagaz,arrogante,dominante,inteligente, fría, y hasta cierto punto manipuladora como ella misma, nada se le escapaba de su control en su entorno laboral o familiar,quizás por eso las personas le temen,aunado a que es un antiguo ser mitológico que te convierte en piedra si le jodes la vida. No me extraña que la traten con cordialidad y no desean molestarla, Maddie es,el epitome de lo que una madre en su calidad,debe hacer para criar a un hijo sola y mas a uno como yo,bastante rebelde y para su desgracia, con muchas de sus cualidades.

Me llamo Deuce Gorgon., y me corresponde a mi, contar esta historia

Creci en mi amada Grecia, en una hermosa isla junto con mis tias y primos, mi infancia fue regularmente buena, nada de importancia o que recordarse, solo lo básico, mi madre se encargo de educarme y me enseño que todo hombre debe luchar por lo que quiere,trato de que descubriera mis talentos y pocas veces era premiado por algún acierto, asi que el que me digan que soy un niño mimado me da un poco de risa, si ellos hubiesen vivido con mi madre, deberían de saber que hasta con pedir una simple paleta ella me contestaba un: gánatela!,asi que no creo entrar en la categoria de "niños consentidos", je je..mi madre en verdad..es todo un personaje, mas cierto dia, simplemente me dijo: "nos vamos a U.S.A.", y como yo no tenia ningún problema con eso y soy muy adaptable a los cambios, acepte venir,creo que fue, lo mas acertado que ha hecho en su vida, aparte de tenerme!

Ella establecio sus negocios aquí y a mi me mando a Monster High a estudiar, en donde el primer dia, conoci a la mujer de mis sueños, Cleo de la isla donde creci, debo aceptarlo, Sali con muchas niñas, muy lindas, si, pero ninguna se comparaba a su belleza, cuando la vi con su andar de reina y clavo su mirada en mi, sabia que era especial, y mas porque cuando descubrió que la veía, me volteo la cara con desden, paso a mi lado y aspire su perfume hondamente ,creo que con ello me hechizo ya que desde ese dia…cai rendido a sus pies. Con desilusión supe que se trataba de la novia de un buen compañero, asi que me resigne a verla por un tiempo como solo una amiga, mas no es mi naturaleza darme por vencido y ya tenia en mente que Cleo de Nile, fuera mia, aunque tuviera que esperar cien años para eso, al principio fuimos amigos, después amigos con derechos, y como todo era muy "free",teniamos ese arreglito de salir con otras personas en vacaciones que en realidad, me mataba de celos, No me gustaba en lo absoluto compartirla con nadie, siempre deseaba volver a casa para estar a su lado, mas trate de seguir sus reglas hasta que cometi el error de besar a Melody Carver frente a ella y estuve a punto de perderla, mas también gracias a eso, Cleo formalizo la relación y nos volvimos exclusivos y desde entonces, fue mi novia formal, nos separamos en varias ocasiones…los pleitos siempre son frecuentes entre las parejas, mas la amaba demasiado para perderla, y asi fue como, decidi hacerla mi esposa, no porque desconfiara de su amor, si no...porque no podría vivir sin Cleo, se ha convertido ya en mi alma gemela. Y aunque mis amigos me llamen sometido, amo cuidar, proteger y amar a mi bella esposa, aunque mi madre la odie!

Los días solian comenzar de la misma manera en la mansión Gorgon, me levantaba a las 5 de la mañana, apagaba la alarma de un golpe, me duchaba, vestia, checaba mis mensajes por inbox de mi novia y bajaba a desayunar con mi madre a las 6:15 en punto, pobre de mi si tardaba un segundo mas, ese era el arreglo entre nosotros desde siempre, y aunque yo luciera un arete y tatuajes en el brazo izquierdo, cuando uno vive con su madre, todo eso, no vale nada! Y te guste o no, debes ir ,sentarte a la mesa y ser un niño bueno, es su casa, son sus reglas, ya tendre yo la mia en donde pondré mis leyes a mis hijos, o en mi caso, Cleo las pondra.

Bajaba poniéndome un sweater, el invierno estaba ya aquí y aunque no tenia ni pizca de frio, Maddie no me hubiera dejado de molestar si no lo usaba, aunque pasara el resto del dia con el atado a la cadera.

Ella estaba ya en la mesa revisando el periodico, una pertinaz lluvia caia desde la madrugada, repiqueteando en la ventana y dándole al ambiente una sensación de tristeza

-καλή μητέραπρωί (buenos días,Madre)

-καλήDeuceπρωί (buenos días,Deuce)

El arreglo también consistía en minimo, saludarla en griego por las mañanas

-vaya clima,eh-dije yo sentándome a la mesa y siendo atendido por el mayordomo,quien me servia el acostumbrado plato de fruta y café negro sin el cual no sobrevivo-

Maddie miro de mal humor a la ventana, no le gustaba ese ambiente

-odio la lluvia-dijo ella

-lo se-concedi yo tomando mi bendito café

-a que hora saldrás?-me pregunto mirandome

-no lo se, depende

-de?

-cosas-

-que cosas?-me pregunto con bastante mal humor

-pues no se,.algun imprevisto, alguna clase, entrenamiento, o quizás Cleo quiera…

-aaaah.-me interrumpio ella-tenias que mencionar a la plástica

-si mama-dije molesto-la tengo que mencionar porque estudiamos juntos,y somos una pareja

-sabes que me disgusta que estes en la lluvia-me reclamo

Mi madre tenia un grave problema con este asunto climático, desde que era niño, siempre que nadaba en la isla, o llovia, ella me vigilaba cual bullterrier , odiaba que yo tuviera el menor contacto con ambas cosas, el océano,la playa, los lagos,y la lluvia eran lugares prohibidos para mi

-No me voy a enfermar-dije molesto de que me tratara como un niño-

-no es solo por eso, pero me gustaría que solo por una vez, llegaras temprano a casa sin pasar todo el dia con De Nile, yo también quiero verte de vez en cuando!-

-tu ni siquiera estas en casa para la comida-le conteste

-lo estaria si vinieras

-Ah come on!-dije molesto comiendo la fruta frente a mi

-porque siempre tienes que discutir cada cosa que te pido? Solo quiero que el dia de hoy, estes en casa temprano

-y yo te repito que no se si pueda…

Si mi madre es necia...yo lo soy el doble

-Deuce, estoy cansada de que utilices ese tono conmigo

-pues no me provoques

Un fuerte golpe en la mesa propinado por ella me hizo sobresaltarme, lo reconozco, Maddie tenia ese tipo de arranques cuando esta realmente furiosa

-te quiero en casa a las dos en punto-mando-esta claro jovencito?

Me levante molesto, aventando el cubierto de la fruta,a mi nadie me habla de esa manera

-te repito que no se a que horas llegue

Y dando media vuelta,la deje en el comedor llamandome por mi nombre furiosa, yo subi a mi habitacion para alistarme e ir a la escuela, odio pelear con mi madre, mas ultimamente,es lo unico que hemos estado haciendo

La tormenta arrecio cuando fui por mi novia a su casa, sus sirvientes la llevaron hasta mi auto sin que se mojara,me saludo con un beso y me senti un poco mejor, aunque ella noto que estaba enojado

-que te pasa?-me pregunto directamente

-es Maddie-conteste

Ella supo enseguida de que se trataba

-Deuce,debes de dejar de pelear con tu madre

-es ella!

-lo se amor,pero eres su unico hijo y te ama

-solo quiere tenerme encerrado!este asunto del clima siempre a sido lo mismo

-no quiere que salgas cuando llueve, cierto?

-como si me fuera a derretir!-dije furioso

-a lo mejor no quiere que te enfermes

-Cleo,no soy enfermizo y lo sabes, no se porque se pone asi

-quizas le suceda algo

-si!la menopausia-le interrumpi burlon

-no seas feo!-me regaño mi esposa-

-amor!es un monstruo mitologico de años creo que eso le paso hace siglos!

-Deuce!

-aaaah lo lamento!-dije arrepentido-es solo...que no quiero que me controle...es dificil hablar con ella,si me dijera que es lo que le sucede podria comprenderla mejor

Mi novia me abrazo para consolarme, siempre he sentido,que mi familia real es Cleo,y no mi madre, a Maddie y a mi nos separa creo yo,una gran brecha generacional

Me detuve en un semaforo en rojo,y abrace a mi chica besando su frente,senti que alguien me miraba a lado de mi ventana, voltee y una extraña mujer me miraba, sus ojos eran totalmente blancos y su piel tenia una tonalidad verdosa, mire mas cuidadosamente ya que la lluvia podia jugarme una mala pasada y cuando parpadee, ella ya no estaba, la busque volteando hacia todos lados,mi chica me miro extrañada

-que pasa amor?

-eh...nada bebe, crei ver a alguien

-a quien?

Sabia lo celosa que era Cleo,y si le decia que habia visto a una mujer eso iba a detonar en una pelea,asi que dije sonriendo

- a un amigo!

-con esta lluvia?-pregunto sorprendida

-si..descuida, no era nadie

El semaforo cambio y continue la marcha con un verdadero diluvio cayendo sobre nosotros, llegamos a la escuela, y trate de que mi esposa no se mojara dejándola en la entrada mientras yo rodeaba la escuela para estacionarme, halle lugar cerca de la salida lateral de Monster High, le mande mensaje a Cleo de que la veria en la cafetería a lo que ella me respondio que estaba con sus amigas y que nos veriamos donde siempre, suspire con fuerza al sentir que la lluvia arreciaba, iba a convertirme en una sopa viviente, eso me pasaba por pelear con mi madre, el Karma siempre suele jugarte malas pasadas, Sali decidido a correr hacia la entrada y evitar mojarme lo menos posible, abri la puerta de mi auto, puse la alarma y corri, mas justo antes de llegar a la entrada, la extraña mujer se me apareció de la nada ante mis ojos, sorprendiéndome enormemente, que me hizo trastabillar evitandola, ella parecía querer jalarme cuando sentí que alguien me detenia en mi caída

-cuidado , men!-era Clawd que venia cubierto con una sombrilla rosa, seguramente de Lala-te resbalaste!

-no la viste?-pregunte volteando a todos lados viendo con sorpresa que una vez mas, había desaparecido como por arte de magia

-a quien?-dijo el

-a la mujer!

-que mujer?-inquirio

-la que estaba aquí!-conteste sorprendido de que mi amigo no la hubiese visto-estaba frente a mi

-no había nadie, Deuce!

Un fuerte trueno me hizo reaccionar, estaba totalmente empapado, el vendaval arreciaba con fuerza

-entremos!-me grito Clawd corriendo-o te vas a enfermar

Voltee buscándola ambos lados, sentía como si me estuvieran vigilando, mas entre al no encontrar a nadie en los alrededores

Estaba echo un desastre, el clima de la escuela no iba a darme tregua, quite mi sweater y técnicamente lo exprimi, pareciera que la tormenta hubiese descargado toda el agua en mi

-Deucey!-dijo mi novia acercándose a mi preocupada, con ella venían sus amigas, habia ido a buscarme -que te paso?

-ah..iba a resbalar, amor-menti de inmediato-y me moje de mas

-mira como estas!-decia ella clavando su vista en mi-necesitas cambiarte

-estoy bien, descuida

-enfermaras!-

-claro que no-le sonreí

-si deberías cambiarte-aconsejo Lagoona-te hara daño si te quedas asi

-Heath puede que trrraiga otrrra playerrra, podrrria pedirrrsela-dijo Abbey ofreciendo su ayuda

-buena idea-contesto mi novia- anda amor, vamos a pedirle que..

-que estoy bien!-le interrumpi gritando furioso, todos se sorprendieron con mi exclamacion, y mas, Cleo, hasta yo me quede mirándola incrédulo por la forma en que le conteste, ella suspiro molesta y dijo

-ok…de acuerdo

Y se alejo con sus amigas mirándome extrañadas, yo no supe que había sucedido, solo sentí una furia dentro de mi…reaccione tarde al ver que mi novia ya se había ido con toda su comitiva, y pensé que me había comportado como un verdadero estúpido...tome mi mochila y me encamine hasta el gym, tenia entrenamiento a esa hora, aun mis amigos no habían llegado y el lugar lucia desolado, abri mi casillero, y meti mis pertenencias, tome una de las toallas que la escuela me había dado y comencé a secarme, que había sido esa furia? Y porque le había contestado asi a mi esposa? Ella no tenia la culpa de nada, al contrario, estaba preocupada por mi,estaba en eso cuando sentí que me golpeaban con algo.

**Hola a todos! Les subo ya mi nuevo fic que espero les este gustando, ya tenia yo ganas de que Deuce relatara ya que es mi personaje favorito de Monster High, y es un poco conocer, a mi punto personal de vista, la vida de este guapo chico griego.**

**Con respecto, a su petición de la historia que me piden, del como Cleo y Deuce se conocieron, yo pensé hace algún tiempo subirlo, pero coincidio que una chica me pidió una asesoría diciéndome que subiría una historia parecida a esta y que quería mi opinión como escritora, por respeto a ella, desisti el hacer un fic acerca del mismo tema, pero después supe que ella lo había quitado de Fan fiction y como me gusta complacerlos, tienen mi palabra de que el penúltimo fic de la tercera temporada, dejare que sea el mismo Deuce que nos relate esta historia.**

**Espero que me dejen un comentario y me acompañen el próximo miércoles**

**Un beso**

**REY KON**


	2. Chapter 2

-cambiate-mando

Era Cleo

que haces aquí?-pregunte asustado,las mujeres no deben estar en los casilleros de los chicos-te regañaran si te ven!

-te traje la camiseta de Heath, ahora cámbiate o Maddie va a enojarse mas, adiós-declaro furiosa

Yo fui hacia ella tomando su mano

-perdon bebe! Perdóname-casi rogué

-olvidalo-contesto ella sin mirarme

Yo me adelante y le cerre el paso

-lo siento, fui muy estúpido amor, por favor, discúlpame, no se que me sucedió, perdóname por favor

Ella me miro dudosa

-olvidalo…la pelea con Maddie te tiene asi-dijo ella suavizando el tono-date un baño o te hara mal

Por respuesta, cerre la puerta con llave y tome la mano de mi esposa

-ven..acompañame

-pero Deuce!-dijo asustada-si me ven en las regaderas…me expulsaran!

-descuida, aun es temprano..anda..ven conmigo-le pedi tomando mis cosas y llevando a mi mujer conmigo

Las regaderas del Gym son las tipicas de una escuela,con cubiculos que las separan y la puerta de las mismas que solo cubren hasta el cuello,sente a mi chica frente al cual iba a utilizar desnudandome frente a ella y caminando hacia la ducha

-si tu entrenador me ve aqui-dijo ella sin dejar de mirarme de arriba a abajo-pensara que soy una pervertida

-dire que me acompañaste porque me sentia enfermo-le sonrei entrando y abriendo el agua caliente

Ella acomodaba mi ropa y mi uniforme que iba a utilizar en el entrenamiento mientras me duchaba

-tu ropa es un caos-me dijo estirandola para secarla-no debiste venir corriendo,de seguro asi te resbalaste

-no me resbale-le conteste

-entonces?-me pregunto mirandome

Suspire y pose mis manos en la puerta mientras el agua caliente y el vapor me rodeaban dentro del baño,regresandole la mirada

-venia hacia la entrada y se me aparecio una extraña mujer

-una mujer?-pregunto ella cruzandose de brazos

-yep

-como era?

- grande,como de la edad de mi madre,muy rara,tenia piel verdosa y ojos como los de Scara-esa compañera siempre me habia parecido extraña

-y donde la viste?

-no la vi,se me aparecio y luego desaparecio de la nada,es la segunda vez que la veo

-donde mas la has visto-me pregunto

-hace rato cuando veniamos hacia aca-

-dijiste que era un amigo!-me reclamo

-si te decia que era una mujer ibas a decir:Deuce!quien era ella?donde la conociste?etc etc!-todo eso decia yo imitando su voz

Ella alzo una ceja molesta,haciendo luego un gesto concediendome el punto

-ok de acuerdo,tienes razon-me dijo-pero que queria?

-no lo se!jamas la he visto,solo se aparecio asustandome y luego no la vi mas,si Clawd no me hubiera sostenido,habria caido mojandome los jeans

-quizas solo era alguien jugandote una broma-me respondio ella-de cualquier forma,si la vuelves a ver,avisame

-all right-concedi yo

Un poderoso rayo cayo muy cerca asustando a mi novia

-por Ra! Hasta cuando dejara de caer esa tormenta!

-tranquila bebe-dije sonriendo-

-creo que aunque no quieras,iremos temprano a casa,esta lluvia arruina cualquier plan

Sonrei concediendo lo que decia,el clima no estaba siendo nada benevolo

Me uni mas tarde a los de mi equipo,nadie habia notado que mi novia habia estado conmigo en las duchas,nada paso,no sean mal pensados,conozco a Cleo y sabia que queria estar segura de que cumplia lo que me habia pedido de ducharme y cambiarme para no pescar una enfermedad,estaba ya entrenando con mis amigos,cuando de nuevo se escucho un terrible rayo que cimbro todo el gym,una estructura de iluminacion que estaba en el techo del lugar,se vino abajo peligrosamente hacia donde estaba yo,Clawd grito asustado mi nombre mientras yo lo evitaba habilmente, cayendo en donde minutos antes ocupaba mi espacio haciendo un ruido terrible,todos fueron preocupados hacia donde estaba yo,el entrenador me sacudio mirandome

-estas bien Deuce?estas lastimado? Te golpeo?

-no-dije yo aun confundido-no...estoy bien...

-aun asi,ve a la enfermeria!

-pero señor..

-hazlo!Clawd,llevalo por favor

-anda,men...

-pero si estoy bien-reclame

-por seguridad...vamos-mando mi amigo jalandome

Salimos del gym,el me miraba preocupado mientras yo iba pensando en lo que habia pasado,habia tenido suerte,si esa cosa me hubiese caido encima,ya estaria yo cantando con los angelitos!

-Clawd-dije yo-no menciones lo que paso a Cleo

-descuida...se asustaria demasiado

-si...fue solo un accidente,ok?

-claro-me sonrio el,mas sentia que el pensaba lo mismo que yo porque me regalaba un amistoso abrazo,mi amigo se habia asustado demasiado

Por supuesto que el accidente y gracias a Spectra,se habia corrido el rumor en segundos,de tal manera que en cuanto Clawd y yo llegamos a la enfermeria,el doctor me jalo y me sento en el divan revisandome bastante alarmado

-pero si no tengo nada!-decia yo un poco asustado de ver la insistencia del doctor por oscultarme,soy un poco intolerante a que otro hombre me toque

-te iba a aplastar una mega estructura,necesito revisarte

-no me golpeo-me defendi alejandome de el-estoy bien

En eso,escuche la voz de mi novia llamandome,me levante hacia ella abriendo la puerta,Cleo me abrazaba llorando

-Deucey!

-tranquila amor-le consolaba estrechandola-no paso nada

-me asuste horrible!

-shhh,ya paso-le dije besando su frente-todo esta bien ,de acuerdo? No llores preciosa

Quitaba el cabello de su cara a la par que limpiaba sus lagrimas,estaba temblando,eso me preocupo un poco,el doctor me pasaba un vaso con un par sobres de pastillas para los nervios

-toma...esto le hara bien

Agradeci al galeno y se lo di a mi novia

-anda bebe,tomalo

-no-decia ella aun muy asustada

-si me tomo la otra...lo haras tu?

Ella asintio y yo abri ambos sobres,dandole el primero para que lo tomara,lo hizo obedientemente y me paso el agua,haciendo lo propio,bese su mejilla mientras seguia abrazandome con fuerza

-lo leiste con Spectra verdad?-le pregunte algo molesto de que las chismosa hubiera asustado de esa manera a Cleo

-si...y escuchamos el ruido de algo que se habia caido,segundos despues,Spectra mando mensaje en el blog que estuviste a punto de morir aplastado-su voz sonaba aun ahogada por el llanto

Suspire molesto,era eso lo que habia querido evitar y nuestra amiga siempre de informativa,le habia dado un mega susto a mi novia

-no fue tan grave-conteste-el entrenador exagero,me quite a tiempo

-pero pudiste..

-pero no paso-la interrumpi antes de que completara lo que estaba por decir,que sabia bien,le aterraba pensar-estoy bien preciosa,anda,acompañame al casillero,debo cambiarme para ir a clases de acuerdo?

-te sientes bien?-me pregunto el doctor

-claro,perfectamente,no tengo un solo rasguño,debemos irnos,gracias

Y sali de ahi con mi princesa,Clawd se nos unio y decidi ya no volver al gym,no por mi,si no por ella, me cambie y fuimos hacia la cafeteria a esperar que terminara la clase y que empezara la otra,la tormenta no amainaba en lo absoluto

-esos rayos me ponen nerviosa-decia Cleo sentandose junto a mi

-si,lo se,en las noticias no dijeron nada de este clima

-yo no veo noticias Deucey,a menos que tenga que ver con la moda

Rei con lo que decia,era obvio que era asi,la abrace amorosamente,acariciando lentamente su precioso cabello,me sentia algo adormecido,quizas era por la pastilla que nos habia dado el doctor,note que mi esposa tenia el mismo efecto que yo ya que estaba quedandose profundamente dormida entre mis brazos,trate de moverme mas un sopor me ganaba,a lo lejos,en la ventana,divise que la extraña mujer nos veia desde fuera y aunque quise incorporarme,el sueño me vencio quedandome dormido en la banca de la cafeteria con Cleo a mi lado

A lo lejos y no supe cuantas horas habian pasado,escuche una voz que me llamaba,me movi pesadamente,no podia despertar del todo,mas de repente lo senti,ya no estaba abrazando a mi novia lo que hizo despertarme sobresaltado buscandola

-que?que pasa?-pregunte buscando a Cleo

-tranquilo-dijo mi madre a lado mio-Manu vino por ella por ordenes de su padre,supo lo que te habia pasado y el calmante que le dieron es muy fuerte

-esta bien?-pregunte alarmado

-ella esta perfecta,solo estaba dormida, yo vine a llevarte a casa

-como?no, me siento bien-dije yo levantandome

-olvidalo,iras conmigo

-madre!tengo un examen!

-le dire a tu profesor que lo aplique mañana-interrumpio la directora acercandose-es mejor que vayas a casa,Deuce,obviamente estas aun cansado por el sedante que tomaste y te hara bien descansar despues del susto

-no me asuste-conteste algo molesto de que lo pensaran siquiera-

-deja tu machismo,quieres?-me contesto mi madre levantandose-iras a casa quieras o no!

-pero..-

-Deuce,obedece, eres un ejemplo para los alumnos de esta escuela y no quiero que demuestres rebeldia ante tu progenitora

Bufe molesto, no iba a discutir con dos mujeres necias a la vez,tome mis cosas y camine hacia la salida con mi madre y la directora detras mio hablando ambas obviamente de mi forma de ser ,tome mi iphone y le mande un mensaje a Cleo,queria escuchar su voz y saber que estaba bien,sali a la interperie y uno de los sirvientes de mi madre estaba en el estacionamiento, a un lado de mi auto

-dame las llaves -mando mi madre tapandome alarmada con su paraguas como si en lugar de agua,fuera lluvia acida

-como?-pregunte extrañado

-las llaves de tu auto,Deucey! Que otra cosa te pediria?

-yo voy a manejar-dije molesto

-no,no lo haras,dame las llaves

-pero es mi auto!-reclame

-dame las malditas llaves ahora mismo!-alzo la voz furiosa-estoy cansada de repetir lo mismo,entra en el mio y nos vamos a casa

Haciendo una mueca de desprecio,le di de mala gana el llavero ,ella se las tiro al hombre y me acompaño hasta el asiento del copiloto tecnicamente no dejando que una sola gota me tocase

-eres rara!-le dije entrando furioso y azotando la puerta en su cara

-te pareces a mi,asi que callate

Ella rodeo el auto y entro al asiento de conductor,encendiendo la unidad y manejando,a mi parecer,demasiado despacio,encendi la radio,solo para evitar el silencio sepulcral que habia entre ambos,mi madre lo apago molesta,lo mire enojado.

De que se trataba aquello? Volvi a encenderlo y subiendo el volumen a una escandalosa melodia y ella volvio a apagarlo

-dejame oirla!-le pedi

-dejalo asi-me regreso ella

-que demonios te pasa?-pregunte furico-ahora ni musica puedo escuchar?

-no!no puedes-grito Maddie-porque no tengo humor de soportar tu escandalosa musiquita cuando estuve a punto de perder a mi unico hijo!

-pero no me paso nada!

-pero pudo haberte pasado! Mañana no iras a Monster High

-estas loca?-pregunte asombrado-no voy a perder clases por tus obsesiones

-obsesion? Ni idea tienes de lo que es una obsesion, niño! Asi que solo obedece por una maldita vez en la vida

-no voy a pasarme encerrado por una simple lluvia,estas mal madre! No voy a hacerlo!

Por la discusion tan fuerte que teniamos,no habiamos notado que alguien nos habia seguido desde la escuela,el sirviente de mi madre estaba detras nuestro con mi unidad, y fue embestido brutalmente por el auto que nos seguia,arrastrandolo con tal violencia que iba directo hacia el lado en donde yo venia sentado,Mi madre reacciono enseguida al notar el peligro,y sin que yo notara aun nada,me jalo hacia ella protegiendome y frenando al mismo tiempo que el auto destrozaba el asiento en donde iba yo sentado,lo confieso,me asuste al ver a centimetros de mi,los fierros retorcidos de lo que anteriormente habia sido mi asiento,estaba en las piernas de mi madre la cual me tenia fuertemente abrazado, ella tambien lucia asustada

**Hola! Buen martes,gracias por sus comentarios, son ustedes extremadamente amables,decidi subir la continuación el dia de hoy porque estoy mega estresada con tareas y el 12 de Dic. me celebraran mi cumpleaños con una Monster Fiesta eaeaeaea \o/**

**XD ok ya! Jijiji**

**Respondo sus preguntitas:**

**1.-quien es esa mujer? Ya lo verán XD**

**2.-Es un placer complacerlas, si desean un fic para saber como Cleo y Deuce se conocieron, tienen mi palabra de que lo realizare**

**3.-con respecto a la preguntita de Natalia, no escribo en hojas, que flojera! Escribo en mi Blackberry, ahí lo redacto, lo leo, lo analizo y cuando esta listo, solo lo subo a Fanfiction, en ocasiones escribo desde mi lap o mi netbook**

**4.-en mi Facebook me preguntaban para cuando subo el próximo D&C probablemente hasta que termine esta temporada y aun me falta el ultimo fic que lo relataran los chicos **

**5.-Deuce esta basado en la personalidad de una persona muy importante en mi vida…el hombre que amo…**

**6.- también alguien me dijo que si me gustaban los OC de MH**

**No..yo odio los OC (original carácter)**

**Porque son muy obsesivos y quieren aparecer en historias y ser parte a fuerzas de los personajes principales y eso me parece una total falta de respeto**

**Gracias por leerme, su preferencia me hace esforzarme dia con dia en traer cosas de calidad, un escritor debe siempre respetar a su lector, y ofrecerles historias que los hagan soñar e involucrarse con sus personajes favoritos, el querer mejorar para que ustedes disfruten es algo que les debo a mis lectores y tengan la seguridad que siempre me esforzare para que ustedes tengan, un grato sabor de boca de las aventuras que les presento, no porque quieran subir historias tengan que presentar fics que les falte creatividad e inteligencia, es mejor…mostrar un buen trabajo a uno que le falte originalidad**

**Y esto va por algunas chicas que quieren escribir sin saber expresarse correctamente, la palabra escrita es sagrada, decía un escritor famoso, y es muy cierto, ya que tenemos en nuestras manos, lo mas increíble de las personas…**

**su imaginación.**

**Nos vemos el próximo viernes**

**Un beso**

**Su amiga**

**REY KON**


	3. Chapter 3

-estas bien, cariño?-me pregunto preocupada tocando mi cara

Yo no dejaba de ver lo que acababa de suceder, de no ser por Maddie, estaria debajo de todo eso ,escuche la gente en derredor como ayudaban a mi madre a bajar, la cual pedia que me sacaran primero a mi, no teniamos ni un solo rasguño, ayude a mama a salir mientras hablaba con su aseguradora, la gente se arremolinaba ante nosotros, Maddie pidio un taxi el cual estaba cerca metiendome en el,dando indicacion al hombre de que esperara, no importando que el taximetro marcara lo que fuera, me recoste en el asiento aun asombrado, dos accidentes que casi me cuestan la vida en un mismo dia? Eso era mucha mala suerte

La aseguradora llego enseguida, mi madre hablo con ellos,y a mi no me dejo salir ni un solo momento a explicar que era mi auto el accidentado, Maddie se hizo cargo de todo aunque ella estaba totalmente empapada por la fuerte lluvia que aun caia, estaba bloqueando con su cuerpo la puerta del taxi, resguardandome como estatua guardiana para que no pudiera salir ,al final,ella entro tambien a la unidad, indicandole al hombre a donde iba a llevarnos, la mire silenciosamente, Maddie lucia preocupada, posaba su mano en su frente como analizandolo todo, suspirando de vez en cuando

-me quede sin auto-solte yo de la nada

Ella volteo dudosa

-disculpa?-me pregunto

-que me he quedado sin auto-volvi a decir yo-ahora que hare

-te comprare otro-dijo como restandole importancia

-bueno...-respondi cruzandome de brazos-quiero una Lobo del año-sonrei aprovechandome de la situacion

Ella sonrio y acaricio mi rostro

-por supuesto ,en cuanto el clima mejore

Bese su mano, cuando un poderoso rayo volvio a azotar los cielos, Maddie miro furiosa hacia el firmamento y me parecio escucharla que decia en griego un:

no vas a quitarmelo...,

mas no estaba seguro de haberla oido

En cuanto llegamos a casa,subi a mi habitacion y me volvi a duchar, siempre he sido muy obsesivo con la limpieza ,en cuanto me arregle, llame a casa de mi novia, ella me contesto enseguida y senti un gran alivio al escucharla ,le conte lo del accidente omitiendo lo mas grave para no preocuparla, ella aun asi se puso bastante nerviosa y me dijo que le pediria a Manu que la trajera a casa

-descuida amor-dije yo-el clima esta pesimo y lo mejor es que no salgas

-pero Deucey!-me reclamo-quiero verte

-y yo a ti preciosa, pero no quiero que algo te suceda, como ves ,los accidentes pasan mucho con este clima, te veo por Skype mas tarde, de acuerdo?

-de acuerdo-me respondio algo triste-te amo amor

-y yo a ti linda,nos vemos despues

-oki, bye baby

Colgue con cierto pesar, no me gustaba estar separado de Cleo,con la lluvia, sin auto, aun algo asustado,y mas aparte sin poder ver a mi niña,eso no iba a ser nada sencillo, suspire y baje buscando a mi madre, habia sido un dia dificil pero tenia algo de hambre, sabia que estaria en su oficina, iba a abrir cuando escuche que estaba al telefono diciendo furiosa

-no me interesa nada, Busca la maldita forma de hablar con el!no me importa si el maldito Estigia se seca, ire yo misma a verlo si continua con esto!

Estigia?me pregunte, era el rio que las almas cruzaban segun la mitologia de mi pais, Maddie pocas veces hablaba de sus raices, ella continuo vociferando, cai en cuenta que hablaba con una de mis tias, cuando colgo furiosa, aun estaba usando su ropa humeda

-vas a enfermarte-dije yo mirandola apareciendome en la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos-deberias cambiarte de ropa

Ella volteo asustada

-ah...claro querido-sonrio ella nerviosa-ahora voy, deseas alguna cosa?

-tengo hambre, ire a prepararme algo, quieres acompañarme?

-si,...por supuesto, pero, ve a tu habitacion, mandare que te suban la comida, de acuerdo? Tu descansa

-pasa algo?-pregunte directamente

Ella me sonrio, me dio un beso en la mejilla con dulzura

-no sucede nada, anda, ve arriba

Asenti cansado, no estaba de humor para otra pelea, me pase el resto del dia en cama, viendo peliculas, series, jugando video juegos,en facebook, en mi pagina, editando, que totalmente harto, arroje el control de la tele y la net lejos de mi levantandome cansado, Perseus me miro desde su jaula extrañado quizas de que hubiera pasado toda la tarde ahi

-si, ya se-le respondi a su mirada-estoy harto de estar encerrado, quiero ver a Cleo!

Fui a la ventana y note que ya no llovia, genial, pense, podia ir a verla si lograba que Maddie me prestara su camioneta, sali decidido, el encierro me pone de muy mal humor, ajaba las escaleras mientras mi madre leia un libro, me acerque preguntandole

-me prestas tu camioneta?

-no-me contesto simplemente

-solo por un par de horas-insisti-quiero ver a Cleo

-he dicho que no

Comence a enfadarme

-mama...que te cuesta?

-demasiado-levanto su mirada hacia mi-no quiero que salgas

-porque no?

-con todo lo que paso, lo preguntas?

-aaah-dije yo furioso-exageras mil!-

-y tu no puedes estar sin la plastica una sola tarde?

-se llama Cleo!

-ya se que se llama Cleo! Y no sales,el tiempo esta terrible

-si ya casi no llueve!-dije acercandome al gran ventanal de la entrada-asomate y compruebalo!

Mas como si fuese maldicion, un estruendoso rayo cayo demasiado cerca de la ventana, haciendo retumbar el edificio, uno de los grandes vitrales que rodeaban el arco principal, estallo en mil pedazos, justo arriba de mi, me tire al piso por instinto mientras sentia los vidros cayendome encima

Mi madre grito asustada, solo algunas cortadas leves tenia en las manos y la cara

-estas bien?-me levanto el rostro asustada

-si...estoy…bien-dije yo mirando el vitral, la lluvia entraba a mares, y mi madre me jalo hacia la escalera diciendo:

-ve arriba

-pero...

-ve arriba!

Los sirvientes llegaron asustados mientras ella mandaba que limpiaran todo y que taparan enseguida la gran ventana, esto ya era demasiado, tres accidentes en un dia? algo estaba sucediendo…o algun enemigo de Maddie deseaba verme acabado por venganza, o tenia muy mala suerte!

Indagar entre el pasado de mi madre ,iba a desatar otro problema, si yo preguntaba cualquier cosa de ella o sus dias de gloria, simplemente me decia que eso no era de mi incumbencia, recuerdo que en Grecia, pocas eran las criaturas mitologicas con las que me relacionaba,.Maddie decia que solo eran cuentos, leyendas de ancianos, a lo que yo le respondia que si ella existia,no eran solo historias para niños, recibiendo obviamente la consiguiente regañiza,solo convivi con algunas ninfas, incluso sali con algunas hijas de ellas, a Mama le disgustaba, solo la madre de Hillary habia sido del agrado de Maddie y nos llevabamos bien,mas tarde ,el mayordomo me llevo la cena a mi cuarto, bebiendo mi acostumbrado vaso de leche, mas sabia algo diferente, como estaba hablando por Skype con Cleo y ella cenaba a su vez conmigo, solo comi sin hacer caso del extraño sabor, mas despues de terminar nuestra platica, me senti con mucho sueño y me dormi profundamente

Al dia siguiente, me levante con un terrible dolor de cabeza,me sentia como si hubiese tenido una gran resaca y eso que jamas habia tenido una, mas imaginaba que asi se sentia, me levante,me aliste para la escuela, y baje al comedor, mi madre estaba ahi,vi con sorpresa que el vitral habia sido reparado, a que horas habia sucedido eso?

-buenos dias-salude no en griego

-buenas tardes-rectifico ella

-como?-pregunte

-Deucey, son las 3 p.m.

mire mi reloj y en efecto, las 3 de la tarde marcaba

-pero...que paso!-pregunte asustado-dormi toda la mañana? porque no me despertaste? falte a la escuela

-un dia mas un dia menos-respondio ella indiferente

-perdere mi primer lugar!-conteste frikeado-batalle mucho para desbancar a Ghoulia!no puedo perder asi tan facil

-Deucey, eso no importa, estabas cansado y..

-porque no me despertaste?-volvi a reclamar

De pronto, lo note, no tenia mi iphone,lo busque insistentemente mientras mi madre lo sacaba de su bolso

-buscas esto?

Tecnicamente se lo arrebate encendiendolo,30 llamadas perdidas de Cleo y 18 mensajes preguntandome donde estaba, eso me enfurecio,me imaginaba a mi niña asustada por mi ausencia que encare a mi madre

-porque me lo quitaste?

-queria que descansaras

-Cleo estaba preocupada

-descuida, llamo aqui y le dije que estabas durmiendo, ella lo entendio, te llamara mas tarde, no era momento para que te molestara con sus quejas.

-pero como te atreves a decidir por mi?-solte furioso- porque me quitaste el telefono? no tienes ningun derecho!

-que no tengo que?-se levanto molesta-soy tu madre y tengo todo el derecho de quitarte el telefono y de decidir cuando ,adonde y a que escuela iras, jovencito!

-ya tengo casi 18 años!

-la edad legal en America son los 21 asi que te jodes! Estas en mi casa y yo pongo las reglas

Sin pensarlo un momento, avente totalmente furioso el plato que estaba en mi lugar, Maddie retrocedio asustada de mi reaccion, senti como un calor me inundaba y estuve a punto de levantar mis lentes y enfrentarla, mas me calme como pude, di media vuelta y subi echo una furia, mi madre suspiro con tristeza moviendo la cabeza en señal de desesperacion.

Trate de llamar a Cleo, mas algo le pasaba a mi iphone, no lograba conectarme con ella, que tome mi net, y le puse un inbox en su facebook, explicandole lo sucedido, sabia que ella actualizaba desde su celular entre clase y clase y sabia que leeria mi mensaje, sus estados eran bastante deprimidos, todos decian:" extraño a mi bebe,Deucey donde estas?, la escuela no es la misma sin ti" etc, le di like a cada uno de ellos y trate de localizar a mis amigos por si alguno me pasaba la tarea, un par de horas mas tardes, alguien tocaba la puerta de la mansion, Maddie hizo una seña a un guardia de que ella abriria, y asi lo hizo, apareciendo en la entrada, mi hermosa novia

-hola Maddie-saludo ella con un pastel de frutas en las manos

-y ahora?-pregunto ella alzando una ceja dudosa-tu cocinaste?

-ay no que horror-contesto Cleo poniendo el pastel en las manos de mi madre y entrando-no seas ilusa, lo compre camino aca

-quien te trajo?-pregunto mama cerrando la puerta

-Manu, esta en el estacionamiento, esta tu hijo? Ja! eso fue sarcasmo, es obvio que si-

-tu y tus bromitas, pasa, esta arriba

-gracias-sonrio mi niña con malicia

Mi madre dejo el pastel en una mesa cercana y volteo hacia las escaleras

-Cleo...podriamos hablar a solas un momento?

Ella volteo, sabia que algo grave pasaba cuando mama le dice por su nombre

-claro

-acompañame

Ella obedecio siguiendo a Maddie a su despacho en donde cerro con llave encerrandolas

-emm..debo de tener miedo?-pregunto Cleo cruzandose de brazos

-ah, claro que no ,sientate, necesito que hablemos

Tomo asiento delante del escritorio de mi madre mirandola extrañada

-le pasa algo a Deuce?

Maddie tomo aire profundamente

-a ti no puedo ocultarte nada y tienes derecho de saber que sucede realmente-

Cleo la miro fijamente

-su padre esta buscandolo

-su padre?-pregunto extrañada

-si...y es un hombre peligroso, puede lastimarlo y creo que ese es su objetivo

Mi esposa se movio inquieta

-pero...es un hombre casado, no? Es criador de caballos

Maddie rio con ganas

-seguramente yo me hubiera relacionado con un simple mortal!claro que no niña!no digas tonterias

-eso es lo que tu le dijiste a el!-reclamo Cleo al sentir que se burlaba de ella-quien es su padre realmente?

Mi madre se acerco mas a ella

-necesito que guardes el secreto hasta que pueda decirselo a Deuce

-aah no querida!-le regreso Cleo-a mi no me haras complice de esto,entre tu hijo y yo no hay secretos y no traicionare su confianza

Maddie sonreia por dentro al escuchar a Cleo, sabia el porque yo la habia escogido, detras de esa fachada frivola, se escondia una mujer con mucho temple y caracter, capaz de desafiarla

-solo no le digas nada, hasta que yo pueda decirselo,por favor-pidio mi madre tomando la mano de mi mujer

-ok-concedio Cleo algo confundida de ver a Maddie asi-ok no le dire nada

-te dije una vez-continuo ella-que yo habia tenido la dicha..de haber poseido una gran belleza

-asi como yo?-interrumpio orgullosa Cleo

-no niña!mejor que tu!

-lo dudo

Por respuesta, mi madre saco el guardapelo que Mi novia le habia obsequiado

-esta soy yo

-eso yo te lo regale!-reclamo Cleo

-exacto!vaya ironia, este es mi rostro

Y mi madre saco un antiguo papiro de su escritorio desdoblandolo delicadamente, en el se notaba grabado el mismo dibujo de una hermosa ninfa griega, se leia "Medusa". En letras griegas, Cleo miro ambas cosas

-caray...si que eras bonita!..mas no tanto como yo!-declaro orgullosa mi novia

Mi madre solo la miro alzando una ceja molesta, que mujer desea ser menos bella que la otra?

-como sea!-continuo mi madre-en fin, yo era una ninfa de Zeus,una sacerdotisa de Atenea especificamente, al servicio de los dioses, tenia que estar cerca de ellos para ayudarlosy adorarlos,esa era nuestra labor

-como..sirvientes?-pregunto Cleo con cierto desprecio

-claro que no!mas bien..como musas, muchos cantos fueron dedicados a mi belleza, y muchos hombres me deseaban...mas cierto dia, tuve la desgracia de toparme con el hermano de Zeus...y eso cambio mi vida

Mi esposa la escuchaba atentamente

-este dios...estaba demasiado acostumbrado a ...poseer a cualquier mujer que se le pusiera enfrente, humana, ninfa, musa, diosa, lo que fuera...y...yo...fui una de ellas

-lo amabas?-pregunto mi mujer

-no...claro que no-dijo con tristeza-en una ocasion te dije que tenias demasiada suerte de tener a un hombre que te amara tanto, entre el y yo..jamas hubo amor..me retaba,peleaba conmigo, yo jamas fui una ninfa sumisa, discutia con el, incluso llegue a golpearle, mas jamas hubo rastro de amor entre nosotros, descubri que deseaba quitarle el trono a Zeus y le acuse con el , su hermano se disgusto tanto que estuvo apunto de quitarle sus poderes, y una noche, en venganza, fue hasta el templo de Atenea y me tomo a la fuerza

Cleo sentia demasiada compasion por mi madre ,ella jamas concebia una entrega sin amor, la revelacion de Maddie era demasiado para mi novia

-Maddie yo..lo lamento

-yo lo lamente mas-dijo mi madre agachando la mirada- la hija de Zeus nos descubrio y penso que la que deseaba quitarle el trono a su padre,era yo, y desde ese momento, me convirtio en una Gorgona, a mi y a toda mi familia, nos maldijo con...esto-dijo ella señalando su cabeza y sus ojos-nadie mas podria mirarme a la cara y mucho menos amarme...me recluyo en una isla y ahi permaneci...desquitandome de cualquier hombre que fuera a mi morada y convirtiendolos en piedra para siempre

Cleo le miraba absorta

-y el padre de Deuce...-pregunto

Maddie la miro

-el haber tenido relaciones con un dios...hace que la criatura...permanezca dentro de ti...por siglos

Mi esposa abrio los ojos sorprendida

-te refieres a que...

Mi madre asintio

-cuando pelee con Perseo y me decapito, mori, mas Zeus me volvio a la vida recuperando mi cabeza y descubriendo que estaba embarazada de su hermano, me devolvio a la vida con estas formas mas humanas, y prometiendome el nacimiento de mi hijo, cuando yo estuviera dispuesta a tenerlo...creo que estaba arrepentido de haber dudado de mi lealtad, pase los siglos entre los hombres, creando mi imperio, y hace 17 años, pedi que mi pequeño naciera sano y salvo, lejos de todo el odio entre los dioses,en donde pudiera crecer feliz, mi hijo y... de Poseidon

Mi esposa no daba credito a las palabras de mi madre, su padre siempre me habia demeritado diciendome hasta el cansancio que no deberia estar con su hija por ser una princesa egipcia, ahora, que pensaria si supiera que yo..era el hijo de un dios?...

-despues de esa noche,Poseidon jamas volvio a buscarme,el a tenido infinidad de mujeres e hijos por toda la historia,pero yo no quiero que sepa que Deuce es suyo, mi maldicion lo alcanzo y no deseo que lo conozca y lo desprecie...no podria soportarlo

Mi madre decia esto con demasiada amargura, Cleo tomo su mano y le dijo:

-creo...que si lo amabas...

-no

-claro que si-rectifico mi novia-por eso no deseas que sepa quien es su hijo, porque piensas que no se sentira orgulloso de el, porque no le perdonas el que no te haya amado y que te haya abandonado-

Mi madre viro furiosa la mirada

-claro que no! Solo protejo a mi hijo, he creado un mundo perfecto para el, y no dejare que le joda la vida como lo hizo con la mia!

-tu hijo es muy inteligente Maddie, no creo que desee tratos con un hombre asi, mas si el esta buscando a Deuce, justo es que sepa lo que puede ocurrirle

-eso ya lo se, mas aun no estoy lista para decirselo...esta tormenta y los accidentes que le han sucedido, es muestra de que esta buscandonos, y aunque aun no sepa la verdad, va a tratar de molestarme hasta que lo enfrente

-que podemos hacer?-pregunto Cleo preocupada

-no dejar que mi hijo salga a la lluvia, el agua es su poder, con una simple gota que caiga en su cuerpo, el sabra que lleva su sangre, yo tratare de hablar con Poseidon, y exigirle que nos deje en paz,solo quiero pedirte,que tu y tus amigos cuiden de que mañana, a Deuce no le suceda nada

-descuida-interrumpio ella-asi sera-no dejaremos que nada le pase

-no puedo retenerlo todo el tiempo en casa aunque quisiera, anoche le di un somnifero, por eso pude dormirlo todo el dia

-hiciste que?-pregunto Cleo molesta-oye!

-situaciones drasticas, requieren medidas drasticas! Es mi hijo!

-estas loca-le reclamo mi chica

-no me importa lo que pienses, por ahora quedate aqui con el y distraelo toda la tarde

-eso sera facil-sonrio coqueta

-hey!cuidadito con lo que haces-reclamo mi madre celosa

-quieres que lo distraiga o no?

-hay miles de maneras!

-y tu hijo querra salir de casa si no le doy un motivo para quedarse!

-bien!-grito molesta mi madre-solo cuidense!

-oye,me crees tonta?por supuesto que lo hago!y no te atrevas a subir a su habitacion, eh! y te advierto que hacemos muuuuuucho ruido

Mi madre la miro escandalizada

-solo bromeaba-sonrio Cleo-estaremos viendo películas

**Hola, dejo el capitulo de hoy y contesto preguntas:**

**Camila, ves lo que te digo? No sabes buscar las respuestas porque no lees con detenimiento, y por eso mismo, no puedes poner en una simple pregunta lo que deseas saber…como deseas escribir una historia, atrapar a un publico si no sabes expresarte? Hacer fics no es tan fácil, se necesita muucha paciencia, dicción y sobre todo una gran imaginación, mi consejo es que no hagas ninguna historia porque te falta mucho por aprender y no es con el afán de molestarte**

**2.- cada historia que hago y cada temporada, me cuesta algo de trabajo porque sacrifico tiempo personal, si tu no puedes esperar a que yo suba mi siguiente temporada o que te cueste el trabajo de buscar, simplemente, no lo hagas **

**Hay miles de escritores en fanfiction que puedes seguir y no pondré nombre al final ni dire cuando saldrá la otra temporada…buscalas tu..si te cuesta trabajo..imaginate a mi! Y se mas respetuosa por favor**

**3.- "anónimo" que ya tengo idea de quien es, los personajes principales de MONSTER HIGH siempre son los mismos, no se a quien desees que meta a mis historias, ya que hasta en los websodios por lo regular son las chicas y yo aquí incluyo mas a las parejas o a los hombres, si tu quieres, historias con no se Torelai u otros OC..te equivocaste de escritor, ya que sugerencias, las acepto, gustosa, imposiciones. NUNCA…**

**Son mis historias y solo yo se a quien pongo o quien narra, NADIE MAS**

**y si deseas ver lo que tu deseas,..create tu propio fic y listo **** además, trata de no poner modismos de tu país, no se que es fome..me lo explicas?**

**La envidia siempre suele aparecer entre la gente que en verdad, te admira y desearía ser como tu**

**En lugar de eso… que les parece si mejor, leen, se preparan y hacen historia?**

**Me alegraría muchísimo que lo hagan**

**Un millón de gracias a mis amigas ,que no quiero llamarlas fans! No me siento digna de hacerlo ni de que me admiren, por ustedes, es que me esfuerzo dia con dia**

**Un beso**

**REY KON**


	4. Chapter 4

A poco estuvo de convertirla en piedra, mas sabia que con mi novia ahi, estaria resguardado y seguro toda la tarde, yo estaba que me llevaba el diablo por el encierro, solo queria salir de ahi y ver a mi Cleo, estaba pensando en como quitarle las llaves a mi madre cuando tocaron la puerta de la habitacion y mi niña entraba con una bandeja con pastel y cafe

-se puede?

-bebe!-me levante feliz hacia ella besandola

Mi novia dejaba el pastel en un lugar seguro y me respondia gustosa el beso, profundizandolo mas

-tenias tantos deseos de besarte-dijo ella aun con sus labios sobre los mios-te extrañe amor

-y yo a ti preciosa-le correspondia abrazandola mas a mi y cerrando con fuerza la puerta

Estuvimos asi largo rato, tenia mas de 24 horas sin tocar esa bella boca y su piel, que la abstinencia me tenia de muy mal humor, Perseus nos miraba con curiosidad, mientras mi mujer me acariciaba, yo meti mis manos dentro de su blusa, solo queria tocar su tersa piel y saciarme con ella

-Deucey..tu madre esta abajo-gemia ella ante mis caricias-

-perfecto, que escuche como se hace el amor

-bebe!-me regaño ella-eso fue feo-

-ella me ha tenido aqui encerrado!como esperas que me sienta?

Cleo me miro comprensiva

-alguna razon tendra, ten paciencia-me acaricio ,tomando mi mano y sentandome en la cama-si no podemos hacer otra cosa, al menos podemos estar juntos

Se sento en mis piernas abrazandome posesivamente mientras me invadia con un beso deseoso, su lengua me recorria ya por completo, respondi acariciandola mas atrevidamente, no se como pude sobrevivir sin ella todas estas horas, soy adicto a su piel y a sus caricias, que hacen que mi cuerpo reaccione enseguida. Acariciaba sus muslos suavemente, sabia que ella sentia lo mismo que yo por la manera en que me besaba y como me acariciaba, mi mujer y yo tenemos esa conexion especial cuando queremos unirnos en un acto de amor, mas la presencia de mi madre, solo nos dejaba la opcion de acariciarnos, besarnos y nada mas, me frustra no poder estar a solas con mi esposa

Estuvimos asi toda la tarde, vimos peliculas, jugamos y de vez en cuando portandonos algo mal sin llegar a mas, ceno conmigo y la acompañe hasta el estacionamiento cuando iba a regresar a casa

-Manu esta aqui, descuida, llegare bien-me consolo besándome-no te preocupes

-por supuesto que lo hago-dije yo mirándola-puedo ir a dejarte a tu casa

-no no, descuida-me sonrio mi esposa-tu quédate aquí que yo estare segura en mi mansion en menos de lo que imaginas, te llamo llegando de acuerdo?

-bien-concedi yo de mala gana

Cleo me beso largamente una vez mas y me dijo dulcemente:

-te amo amor..todo lo que Maddie y yo hacemos..siempre será por tu bien

-lo se…mas me gustaría en verdad que me dijera que es lo que sucede

-ella lo hara..lo se..solo dale tiempo

Sonreí con melancolía y la acompañe hasta su auto, Manu me saludo cortésmente y le pedi

-cuidela por favor

-con mi propia vida joven-prometio el

Mi esposa me mando un beso y yo le sonreí, mirando como se alejaba, suspire algo incomodo, no me sentía tranquilo, di media vuelta yendo de nuevo hasta el elevador y ahí estaba Maddie, esperándome

-ya iba para arriba-le conteste molesto

-lo se, no estaba espiándote, mas bien..quiero hablar contigo

-ahora que hice?-pregunte yo

-tu no has hecho nada-me respondio mi madre-solo necesito decirte algo

-ok.-le conteste caminando, solo deseaba en verdad que mi madre, fuese al fin sincera conmigo

Cleo mientras tanto marcaba desde su iphonea su amiga Clawdeen quien contestaba con presteza.

-que pasa, De Nile?

-en donde estas?

-en casa, Thad esta aquí

-puedes llamarlos a todos y citarlos en la mia? Necesitamos hablar

-cuenta con eso-contesto su amiga decidida

Mi madre me llevo a su despacho y me conto su pasado, sus años de servicio ante Zeus,lo de Atenea,e l asunto de Poseidon, como había sido convertida en una Gorgona, en una palabra, todo, yo solo la escuche dejándola hablar sin interrumpirla, al final, solo quise preguntarle una sola cosa:

-porque me mentiste?

Maddie se movio nerviosa

-proteccion-

-me hiciste creer todos estos años que mi padre era un criador de caballos en Grecia-

-asi es y no me arrepiento de ello-

-me educaste para decir la verdad..y tu me mentiste!

-Deuce..quizas pienses que soy mala y que soy un fiasco como madre. Mas quiero que sepas, que todo lo que hago en mi vida,mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro..ha sido y será solo…por tu bien

No sabia como reaccionar, sentía un caos en mi cabeza

-solo voy a pedirte una sola cosa-continuo ella

La mire sin hablar

-alejate de Poseidon

-ni siquiera lo conozco!-me defendi

-pues ni por curiosidad te acerques a el, no vendrá a reclamarte como hijo y mucho menos a amarte

-ay por favor!-me levante furioso-crees que necesito eso? Una figura paterna?eso te molesta? Que poco me conoces entonces!

-Deuce..

-no necesito nada de el, no necesito nada de nadie! Soy un hombre ahora y todo te lo debo a ti, no me interesa que es lo que ese hombre desee….solo quiero una vida tranquila

-podemos irnos y..

-no voy a dejar mi hogar!-alce la voz molesto-no dejare a Cleo , mi escuela, mis amigos, MI VIDA, por un tonto del pasado que quiere jugar contigo! Si tienes problemas con el, arreglalos!mas no me metan a mi! No huire y mucho menos dejare a mi novia por esto, y si el quiere guerra, guerra tendrá

Me retire sumamente molesto con todo, pero mas…con las dos personas que me habían dado la vida, con mi madre por mentirme y haber ocultado mi origen...y con mi padre…por haberle jodido la vida a Maddie y por consiguiente…la mia..

Cleo había reunido a todos nuestros amigos en su casa, les estaba explicando la situación, y todos escuchaban de lo mas atento

-sabia que algo pasaba-Clawd movia la cabeza preocupado

-osea que tu novio…es un semi dios?-pregunto asombrada Clawdeen

-ya decía yo que todo se le daba muy bien!-reclamaba Heath-no se vale

-conociendo a mi Deuce como lo conozco...dudo que el acepte esa dualidad, el a vivido sin un padre toda su vida y Maddie ha hecho una gran labor con el

-si, asi es, La señora Gorgon hizo el rol de ambos y ha sabido criar un buen chico-observaba Frankie-mas si lo que dice es cierto, como es que podemos cuidar de Deuce? Es decir…el hombre es un dios griego!y aparte, amo y señor de los mares!

-no puedo creerlo! –decia asombrado Gil-vaya sorpresas que nos da la vida!

-Maddie dice que mientras este bajo techo, esta protegido, asi que no debemos dejar que salga a la intemperie y cuidar...de que no le hagan nada

-pero...porque quiere lastimarlo?-pregunto Thad extrañado-es su hijo

-el no sabe si realmente es su hijo, creo que mas bien quiere jugarle una mala pasada a Maddie, y descubrir quien realmente es Deuce, es un hombre rencoroso según creo y no descansara hasta que ella le aclare la duda o termine con la vida de mi niño

La voz de mi novia se quebró y Clawdeen se levanto a abrazarla junto con Lala

-no dejaremos que eso pase, De Nile-le aseguro ella-cuidaremos a Deuce

-si!el siempre nos ha ayudado en todo y justo es que hagamos lo mismo

-ese Poseidon lamentara haberse metido con nosotros-amenazo Holt-ya vera que no es tan fácil meterse con un chico de Monster High!

Mi novia me llamo mas tarde, yo conteste algo molesto

-gracias por llamarme llegando!-le regañe

-perdon amor!-se disculpo ella-me llegaron visitas

-quien?-pregunte algo celoso de pensar que fuera Radames

-los chicos, querían hablar conmigo, están preocupados por ti, pero tu tampoco me llamaste!-

-Maddie quería hablar conmigo

-y...que te dijo?-pregunto Cleo titubeando

Le conte lo que habíamos hablado, y me parecio extraño que no estuviera sorprendida

-ya lo sabias verdad?-le pregunte directamente

Ella suspiro diciendo

-si

-genial Cleo!-alce la voz molesto-porque no me dijiste nada!pasaste la tarde conmigo y ni una palabra?

-hey hey,calmate!-me mando ella tronando los dedos enojada-le vas bajando tres rayitas a tu intensidad que sabes que me molesta que me alces la voz!

-eh..si…si.-tartamudee nervioso ante su regaño-pero...pero no debiste ocultarme nada!

-Deuce-su voz sonaba tranquila-eso solo le correspondia a tu madre decírtelo. No ha sido fácil para ella todo lo que paso…pienso…que en verdad amo a tu padre, y se debio sentir fatal cuando vio…que el no la amaba de la misma manera

-si...yo pensé lo mismo-

-eres su mayor tesoro, te llevo dentro de ella por siglos, cuidándote, construyendo un poderoso imperio para heredártelo, y eso solo indica que te ama con todo su corazón, no quiere que termines admirando mas a tu padre que a ella

-Cleo…eso jamas pasaría-le confese sincero-el no es mi padre, yo jamas lo veria asi…para mi solo existen dos personas a las que amo con toda mi alma y por las cuales, daría la vida, por ella...y por ti..

Mi niña sonrio al otro lado de la línea

-y nosotros por ti…por eso te cuidaremos siempre

-yo debo cuidarlas a ustedes..

-solo por esta ocasión…déja que lo hagamos nosotras,de acuerdo?

-de acuerdo-le concedi imaginando la hermosa sonrisa que tendría al escucharme

Al dia siguiente, me aliste para ir a la escuela, prudentemente preferí no tomar nada en la noche, el haber dormido tantas horas solo indicaba que algo me había dado de beber mi madre, ella tiene esas ideas medio freaks, asi que fui y tome mis alimentos de la cocina, yo mismo, Patrocus, el mayordomo personal de Maddie estaba esperándome en la entrada cuando yo baje de mi habitación dispuesto a irme a la escuela

-emm...pasa algo?-pregunte mirándolo

-solo espero al señor para llevarlo a la escuela

-no me encerraras?-pregunte sonriendo con desconfianza

-el señor desea que lo haga?-pregunto el hombre

-no…no men..solo pregunto por precaucion…donde esta mi madre?-

-ella salio temprano, dijo que volveria mas tarde-

-bien-dije yo aliviado de verme libre, e ir a clases y ver a mi amada Cleo

Y de nuevo la lluvia caia a mares

Mis amigos revisaban la escuela, Heath noto una gotera tamaño jumbo arriba de la estructura que me había caído encima, por ahí se había filtrado el agua y pudo ser controlada por Poseidon

-por eso se cayo-decia Clawd señalando el techo

-tanto que cobran y con estas goteras-bromeo Heath molesto-ya ni la hacen!

-tienen juego esta tarde, verdad?-pregunto Thad preocupado

-si...mas no creo que lo hagan aquí...si la lluvia amaina...me dijo el entrenador que jugaremos afuera

-eso será peligroso-dijo Gil-si Deuce esta afuera podría ser detectado por Poseidon

-si..lo mejor será pedirle al entrenador aplazar el juego-

-no va a querer Clawd, ya sabes como es-se quejaba Heath-solo nos queda no perder a Deuce de vista y cuidar de que no nos pase nada a nosotros

Maddie mientras tanto, había ido a las afueras de la ciudad, había un pequeño monumento dedicado a la cultura Griega a escasos 30 minutos, había sido un obsequio de mi madre patria y era una copia del Partenon, con la estatua de Zeus y Atenea incluida,Mama se estaciono cerca, bajo y camino dentro del lugar, mirando con desprecio la imagen de Zeus, se aseguro que estaba sola y comenzó a llamar en voz alta:

-se que estas aquí…manifiéstate-

Un silencio dominaba el lugar, una pertinaz lluvia comenzó a caer y mi madre volvió a llamar

-Poseidon! Manifiéstate

El agua comenzó a caer con mas fuerza y de un extraño remolino, un hombre aparentemente de unos 48 años, venia sonriendo con malicia, era alto, mas o menos de mi estatura y complexión, cabello muy negro en un corte moderno, lentes oscuros, barba de candado y quitando las serpientes, podría pasar por un doble mio con mas edad, se paro frente a mi madre mirándola

-te ves vieja-le solto

-te ves estúpido-le regreso ella

El hombre sonrio mas abiertamente mirando hacia otro lado

-no pensaras que iba a lucir como los tiempos antiguos verdad? Con esas togas tan horribles, lo mejor es renovarse-dijo sarcásticamente el hombre, el mismo sarcasmo que yo suelo emplear

Mi madre lo miro furiosa

-ha pasado tiempo no?-le pregunto el

-que rayos quieres?-dijo Maddie directamente-has mandado a tus espias a vigilar a mi hijo-

-solo quiero saber quien es su padre-le miro fijamente el hombre

-no eres tu-le respondio ella

-no me consta-sonrio

-Poseidon…tienes demasiada prole regada en el mundo y por la historia, porque te preocupas por el mio?

-me da curiosidad por conocer sus poderes

-los mismos que su madre y su padre, convertir en piedra a todo aquel que le mire

El hombre se quito los anteojos, mi madre lo miro, yo no había sacado sus ojos...los había heredado de el, Poseidon miro fijamente a Maddie

-tu familia fue la primera Gorgona que existio, tu los jodiste a todos

-de hecho fuiste tu-le regreso vivazmente

-yo solo quería divertirme con la ninfa favorita de mi hermano!

-no estoy para estupideces!-le grito Maddie -alejate de mi niño, no es tuyo, nada tienes que hacer con el

-si te hago pasar un maldito mal rato con eso, me doy por bien servido-le grito el hombre encarándola-mas si es mi hijo…te vas a arrepentir por haberlo ocultado

-ahora te llego el remordimiento de padre que abandona? Es igual con toda tu estirpe?-

-no...a las mujeres que realmente ame, me hice cargo de mis hijos dándoles todo lo que necesitaban-

Maddie rodo los ojos furiosa, en verdad que ese tipo le exasperaba

-el no es tuyo, aléjate de el o vas a conocerme-

-y que hara…un monstruo mitológico como tu…contra un Dios...como yo?-le encaro el hombre

-pruebame y lo sabras

-no me retes Medusa-contesto burlon-que estoy tan aburrido de la eternidad…que deseo distraerme con alguien

-si lastimas a mi pequeño…juro que te demostrare quien soy en verdad

-quien es su padre?-insistio el con burla-dimelo y te dejare en paz

Mi madre es una de las mujeres mas necias y desesperantes que existen y si que sabe jugar sus cartas para molestar inclusive a un dios , asi que regresándole la risita burlona, le contesto con calma

-ZEUS-

Poseidon dejo de sonreir, le miro fijamente bastante molesto y comenzo a reir con desprecio

-no sabia que a mi hermano le gustaban las mujeres con complejo de víbora-

-tu hermano tiene gustos excéntricos- le devolvió mi madre-ahora que lo sabes…deja a mi hijo en paz

-si realmente…es hijo de mi hermano…peor para el

-dejalo tranquilo-grito mi madre-Deuce es solo un niño

-si me has mentido, vas a lamentarlo…te lo advierto-amenazo el Dios-no juegues conmigo Gorgona…porque si realmente tuviste un hijo de Zeus...te vas a arrepentir

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, desaparecio, mi madre suspiro preocupada, ahora mas que nunca…sabia que estaba en serio peligro

**Hola a todos, aquí dejándole el nuevo capitulo y contestándole a una persona que parece esta muy al pendiente de lo que hago..no como fan..si no para molestar:**

**Camila, este es el ultimo comentario que te dejare y espero que lo leas porque NO PIENSO volver a contestarte nada mas:**

**1.-ni yo misma se cuando volverá la tercera temporada, no se que dia lo subiré porque cada semana subo 3 capitulos y me tomare un tiempo después de la 2 temporada,.asi que creo que si puedes esperarte o en su defecto..BUSCARME si es que realmente te urge leerme…que dudo mucho que sea tu caso..**

**2.- tampoco se como se llamara el primer fic de la tercera temporada, si no yo misma lo se…COMO ESPERAS QUE TE LO DIGA? Y honestamente, no tengo porque decírtelo.**

**3.-****yo NO LEO FICS DE OTROS AUTORES**** y "darse una idea" como tu le llamas, es ****ROBARSE LAS****IDEAS DE OTROS**** y eso..****NO ES ETICO****..si eso es lo que tu haces o pretendes hacer,..te dire que solo los ****ESCRITORES MEDIOCRES**** lo hacen..porque cada fic que esas chicas o los demás de FANFICTION suban..****SON PROPIEDAD SOLO DE ELLOS**** y es una ****TOTAL FALTA DE RESPETO "darse ideas o robarse ideas" de otros****...Eso me OFENDIO demasiado…porque cada historia mia..sale de lo que mas aprecio de mi que es ****MI IMAGINACION Y NO NECESITO**** leelo bien esto ****NO NECESITO DARME IDEAS DE OTROS..captaste ya?****?**

**4.-te voy a pedir que no vuelvas a dejarme un solo comentario..****NI UNO SOLO****..porque lo borrare,y por favor..no vuelvas a leer mis historias…me ofende que las leas y preferiría que buscaras a otros autores que "sugerirles" a mi..****YA NO****..de acuerdo?**

**Porque no dejare de escribir por que una persona este molestando continuamente o CRITICANDO de mala fe…lo que uno hace con todo cariño para otras personas que si lo disfrutan..y en vez de estar opinando..mejor búscate unos libros donde puedas mejorar tres cosas**

**1,. Tu COMPRENSION**

**2.-TU DICCION**

**3.-TUS MODALES**

**Atte.**

**REY KON.**

**Nos vemos el miércoles.**


	5. Chapter 5

Las clases fueron totalmente normal ese dia, no había pasado nada extraño, solo que mis amigos me alejaban lo mas posible de las ventanas y me acompañaban a todas partes, no dejándome un minuto a solas

-eh…que no tienes que ir a entrenar Gil?-pregunte yo a mi amigo que aun continuaba a mi lado

-hoy no ire men, tengo un poco de frio-

Le mire extrañado, técnicamente Gil vive con una pecera en su cabeza y siempre esta en el agua

-en serio?-pregunte yo sonriendo-

-si…ya sabes…mis alergias…necesito aprender a mentir mejor verdad?-sonrio derrotado mi amigo

-definitivamente-rei yo

Mi novia venia en dirección mia sonriéndome, lucia tan hermosa, fui a su encuentro y antes de llegar a ella, una de las ventanas del lugar se abrió con furia dejando entrar una bocanada de aire y agua, todas las chicas gritaron asustadas incluso Cleo, llegue corriendo hasta ella y la cubri para que no se mojase cuando voltee hacia afuera, la figura de un hombre me miraba con furia, jale a mi novia alejándola del pasillo, nuestros amigos llegaban corriendo

-que onda con esa ventana!-decia Clawdeen sorprendida-se abrió sin mas

-lo se-dije yo cansado-eso me pasa muy seguido

Cleo estaba totalmente mojada, sus amigas le pasaban papel y pañuelos para que se secara, le mire preocupado diciendo

-ahora vuelvo

-a donde vas?-me pregunto ella preocupada

-te buscare algo para que te cambies de ropa, no quiero que te enfermes

-no no no! –dijo asustada- estoy bien

-Cleo!

-prestame uno de tus uniformes y estare perfecta, no salgas de acuerdo?

Bufe un poco molesto mas le concedi

-vale..anda…vayamos por el

Tome su mano y fuimos a mi casillero cerca del gym, tenia un uniforme extra , le di uno aunque era obvio que le iba a quedar enorme

-descuida-me sonrio-hare que se vea fashion

-si tu lo dices-conteste yo ayudándole a quitarse la ropa mojada, asegurándome antes que no hubiera curiosos alrededor, se cambio con presteza y lucia realmente sexy con mi playera

-wow-dije admirado-te ves hermosa

-te gusta?-me pregunto coqueta-me gusta que diga tu nombre en la espalda-volteo modelándome

-para que sepan que eres mia-concedi jalándola hacia mi, besándola intensamente, ella me rodeo deseosa, la acorrale sobre el casillero, acariciandola avidamente, algo estaba sucediendome, solo sentia que necesitaba tenerla en ese momento, hacerla mia, la alce hacia mi tecnicamente devorandola,c omencé besando y mordiendo su cuello alternativamente, oler su perfume me excitaba aun mas, mis manos acariciaban ya partes mas prohibidas, la minifalda que estaba usando lucia ya casi arriba, el terreno estaba perfecto para sentirla, comenzó a gemir mirándome al sentirme acariciarla, iba a hablar mas la silencie con un intenso beso jalando su rostro hacia mi, en donde le demostre, lo mucho que la deseaba, quizas las cosas hubieran pasado a otro nivel si no fuera porque el entrenador nos interrumpio molesto

-no cree capitan que es un poco impropio estar asi con su novia aqui?

Cleo asustada se aparto un poco mas yo la detuve pegandola a mi

-desea algo?-pregunte con presuncion-porque estamos ocupados

El hombre no daba credito a mi forma de contestar

-Deucey-dijo mi niña despacio asombrada

-si-dijo el-que ella salga de aqui, es un casillero de hombres, no de mujeres

-vine por mi uniforme para darselo, nos vamos en cuanto yo lo decida

-ahora es ahora Gorgon

-y yo le repito que nos iremos en cuanto yo lo crea conveniente-le encare acercandome amenazante

Cleo me jalo deteniendome

-Deuce!-me pidio ella-tranquilo amor, vamonos

El entrenador me miro entre extrañado y dudoso, jamas le habia faltado al respeto de esa manera, y yo no sabia el porque de mi comportamiento, el profesor miro a mi novia y a mi alternativamente diciendo

-no deberias hacer esta clase de cosas en los casilleros de la escuela si es que en verdad, amas a tu chica

-no te metas con mi novia!-alce la voz

-Deuce!-grito Cleo

-lleva a la señorita arriba y te quiero afuera en 30 minutos, jugaremos en las canchas exteriores

-como?-pregunto mi esposa asustada-en la lluvia? No puede...

-lo siento pero el partido debe celebrarse, el calendario lo exige y como la duela esta dañada, la directora autorizo el juego en las canchas exteriores, ademas, ya ni llueve, las porristas no estaran,señorita De Nile,asi que la quiero en clases

Mi novia estaba realmente preocupada ,la lleve hasta su salon, aun me sentia furioso y bastante caliente debo aceptarlo, pero trate de tranquilizarme

-vengo por ti mas tarde-le sonrei

-Deucey...-me detuvo ella-por favor...no juegues hoy

-amor...

-algo te sucede cuando la lluvia te toca

La mire fijamente, ella tambien lo habia notado

-la furia de tu padre se apodera de ti, llevas su sangre y parece que te controla, no quiero que algo te suceda

La tome del rostro besandola con dulzura, sabia que tenia razon, no podia arriesgarme de esa manera

-lo se...de acuerdo, no jugare, te lo prometo

Ella sonrio abrazandome

-en cuanto la clase termine, Ire contigo-prometio

-bien, te veo ahí

-y mas tarde continuamos lo que empezamos-me completo con picardía

-de acuerdo-sonrei yo

Volvi a besarla y me dirigi hacia los casilleros a ponerme el uniforme, no pensaba jugar, mas tenia que estar ahi, las canchas lucian mojadas por la lluvia que acababa de caer, habia parado desde hacia un rato, mas cuando yo puse un pie afuera de la escuela, comenzo de nuevo insistentemente, corri hacia el techo que cubria las bancas en donde Clawd y Heath esperaban con los demas, note que cerca de ahi, se encontraban guarecidos, Holt, Gil y Thad quienes me saludaron

-hola-dije yo

-el entrenador esta furioso contigo, me dijo que yo sere el capitan este dia, y le conteste que no-me informo Clawd

-descuida, men, nadie es mejor que tu para serlo-le respondi sonriendole y sentandome-no pienso jugar de todas maneras

-sera lo mejor Deuce,quedate aqui mientras ganamos el partido

En ese momento, el entrenador se acerco mirandome aun furioso, sonrei con sarcasmo pensando que quizas estaba molesto por mi demostracion de afecto hacia mi niña ya que conocia a la esposa de mi profesor y bien podria sentir envidia por el monumento que tenia yo de mujer en comparacion con la suya

-la alineacion sera la misma-hablo el-quitando solamente a Gorgon,que se ha de encontrar creo yo, sumamente ocupado con satisfacer su calentura que tiene ultimamente

-de todas maneras no pensaba jugar-respondi yo cruzandome de brazos e ignorando su comentario

El ruido de unos pasos que se acercaban nos hizo a todos voltear, unos tipos mas altos que Clawd se acercaban a la cancha, no lucian en absoluto como jovenes de preparatoria, al frente, enia un chico bastante parecido a mi, incluso usaba unos lentes como los mios, su cabello negro y su sonrisa maliciosa, se me hacian extrañamente familiar

-son la preparatoria Linkon?-pregunto mi entrenador

-por supuesto! quien mas seriamos? One Direction?ademas, Eso dice nuestro uniforme, no? Pre-pa-ra-to-ria Lin-kon-leia silaba por silaba de manera burlona

-y el entrenador Jhanson?-

-esta enfermito-le contesto el tipo- asi que nos mando a nosotros solitos-

-estan muy grandes para ser preparatorianos-observo el profesor

-es que nos dieron de comer muy bien-

Asi, riendose, fueron hacia sus lugares ,lucían en verdad extremadamente fuertes, Clawd me miro cuando observo que yo no perdia de vista al que habia hablado, solo tenia un letra "P" en su jersey, ademas era, muy parecido a mi, mis amigos se alistaron, el capitan de la otra escuadra no dejaba de observarme, cuando vi que mi amigo iba a entrar a la cancha lo detuve

-Clawd...ten cuidado...y cuida de Heath por favor

-descuida,men..-palmeo mi hombro

Cuando vio que no iba a jugar, el tipo nos encaro enojado

-y porque no jugaras tu, Chico Serpiente?-me grito

Me levante molesto diciendo

-Me llamo Deuce Gorgon, y no jugare porque no se me da mi maldita gana

-acaso es miedo?-pregunto burlon

-de quien? De ti?porque habria de temer a un estupido payaso que se cree simpatico?

El me miro incredulo, mientras mis amigos se burlaban de el, sonrio con desprecio y me enfrento

-entra a la cancha

-olvidalo-le regrese la sonrisa

-entra a la maldita cancha-mando

-je...no tengo ganas!-y me sente colocando mis manos en el respaldo-prefiero ver como mis amigos le patean el trasero a los tuyos

-tu lo pediste-sentencio furioso

El juego comenzo, estaban siendo absolutamente salvajes, aventaban y golpeaban sin piedad a mi equipo, yo estaba sumamente furioso al ver como estaba lastimandono s,Clawd cuidaba a Heath, por lo mismo, no podia anotar, era demasiado para el, uno a uno, mis amigos iban saliendo de la justa, el entrenador pidio tiempo

-No tenemos mas reemplazos- me miraba preocupado

-yo entrare-dije yo levantandome

-y nosotros jugaremos tambien

Volteamos y Thad junto con Holt y Gil,se ofrecian a jugar, el entrenador tecnicamente queria besarlos y agradecerles su intervencion, mis amigos se alistaron para jugar, Clawd llegaba con varios golpes y le pedi

-sal amigo, entraremos nosotros-

-olvidalo, men, te debo muchas y no te dejare solo-

-Clawd, estas lastimado

-aunque estuviera medio muerto,no te dejaria,mejores amigos,recuerdas?

Sonrei al escucharlo,me saludo efusivamente y le pedimos a Gil que se quedara de cambio. Holt me miro molesto

-crei que tu mejor amigo era Jackson y por consiguiente yo!-

-este..-dije nervioso

-sueñas primo!su mejor amigo soy yo-reclamo Heath enojado-

-Thad-cambie el tema-sabes jugar en defensa?

-claro,...si no, ahorita aprendo-sonrio el novio de Clawdeen

En cuanto entre a la cancha, el agua comenzo mas fuerte, el capitan del equipo contrario llego hasta mi encarandome

-te tengo justamente en donde te queria, Niño bonito!-

Le mire furioso, el arbitro hizo sonar el silbato reiniciando y le quite violentamente el balon, el tipo no esperaba mi velocidad y me jalaba molesto, le di el pase a Clawd y el a Thad y encesto dandonos 3 puntos, el tipo sonreia con sarcasmo, paso a mi lado golpeandome hombro con hombro, parecia hecho de piedra ,seguimos el juego, y definitivamente que la traia en mi contra, ya que me tiro infinidad de veces y yo le regresaba la cortesia, parecia que disfrutara de esto porque reia con burla a

cada que respondia a sus provocaciones, la lluvia no me dejaba ver con claridad la cancha ya que no podia quitarme los lentes por temor a convertir en piedra a mi equipo,asi que solia solo dar pases a mis amigos quienes se encargaban de encestar, mas tambien ellos lucian los estragos de las agresiones de los demas integrantes del equipo enemigo, mi novia y sus amigas salieron a apoyarnos, Cleo me miraba preocupada y yo no tenia el valor de verla a la cara, le habia prometido no jugar y falte a mi promesa, ademas, no queria que viera mi enemigo, que ella era mi punto debil. El tipo me golpeo brutalmente el rostro tratando de detener mi carrera cuando mi esposa me grito preocupada, por instinto voltee a mirarla lo que aprovecho el idiota a decirme al oido con voz burlona

-moriria por besar el cuerpo de tu mujer-

Respondi con un derechazo al rostro de mi enemigo que no se lo esperaba, el arbitro sonaba el silbato calmando la pelea ya que el hombre respondia a mis golpes, mis amigos me separaban de el y yo furioso le enfrentaba

-ni siquiera te atrevas a mencionarlo!-grite en el paroxismo del enojo

-eres hombre muerto!-me amenazaba-y ni tu estupido padre podra evitarlo esta vez, pero primero hare lo mismo que el hizo y te quitare lo que mas amas!

Me pare en seco al oirlo, un terrible trueno cimbro los cielos,un pedazo de saliente de la escuela se desquebrajo, cayendo desde lo alto justo hacia donde se encontraba mi novia, me separe de quien me sostenia y corri hacia ella jalandola y protegiendola, mas no alcance a quitar mi pierna del todo y un gran bloque me golpeo con fuerza abriendome una enorme herida,enseguida, mi sangre se esparcio con la lluvia, todo habia sido en cuestion de segundos,las chicas gritaban asustadas y Lala obviamente no soportando ver el espectaculo se escondia en los brazos de Abbey, mis amigos fueron a ayudarnos mientras aun sostenia a Cleo entre mis brazos

-Deucey!-me gritaba asustada al ver mi pierna que sangraba profusamente, yo la sostenia, palido del dolor

Mi enemigo estaba a corta distancia nuestra, la lluvia hacia que mi sangre llegara como un rio hacia el, se agacho lentamente y con un dedo tomo un poco de ella,l evandosela a la boca probandola y parecia saborearla, Todos lo miramos asombrados, una gran risa de triunfo resono de forma macabra, de pronto y en un gran torbellino de agua,se transformo en un hombre mayor junto con todo su equipo que lucian como monstruos marinos, el se parecia demasiado a mi, solo el cabello negro y la barba lo hacian diferente, mas sus ojos,..eran muy parecidos a los mios.

-sabia que eras mi hijo!-me respondio mirandome fijamente y de manera triunfante

Yo solo lo veia muy sorprendido por sus palabras

-maldita Gorgona! Se arrepentira de haberme mentido

Y en un segundo desaparecieron todos, dejandonos muy asombrados.

**Hola! Les dejo el fic ya que el dia de mañana estare bastante ocupada**

**Déjenme un comentario diciéndome que les esta pareciendo la historia! Me encantaría saber que opinan de mi visión personal del pasado de Deuce**

**Los veo el próximo viernes.**

**Un beso**

**REY KON**


	6. Chapter 6

-vieron lo que hizo?-pregunto Heath con cara de susto-que asco! Probo tu sangre!

-hasta a mi me parecio desagradable-secundaba Thad con cara de enfermo

-olvidense del tipo-mandaba Clawd levantandome-llevemos a Deuce al medico,esa herida no luce nada bien

Entre Cleo y el me llevaron a la enfermeria,en donde me cosieron 10 puntos,habian llamado a mi madre quien salia sumamente preocupada de su oficina hacia la escuela,cuando alguien la tiro violentamente al suelo del estacionamiento ,Poseidon se aparecio ante ella

-me mentiste!-alzaba la voz furioso

Maddie retrocedia asustada

-c..omo?

-Deuce! Es MI HIJO-

Mi madre lo miraba nerviosa,..como demonios se habia enterado?

-por ..supuesto que no,-se atrevio a negarlo-

-ni se te ocurra volver a mentirme-reclamaba furico-probe su sangre y se que es la mia

-que?-grito asustada Maddie encarandolo-que le hiciste a mi niño?

-NUESTRO niño-rectifico burlon-asi que por haberme mentido,voy a llevarlo conmigo

-no te atrevas-dijo mi madre poniendose en guardia-o vas a conocer la furia de un verdadero guardian de Zeus

-siempre fuiste fiel a mi hermano,por ese motivo te suceden las cosas-le regreso con cierto rencor

-deja en paz a Deuce-le reto mi madre-ha sido feliz sin conocerte y no dejare que le jodas la vida como lo hiciste conmigo!

-tu te la jodiste sola al haberme desafiado,al haberme despreciado y al haberle sido tan fiel a mi estupido hermano y a su hija en lugar de a mi! Mas ahora reclamo lo que es mio por derecho y me llevare a mi hijo lejos de ti!

Y como llego,se fue sin escuchar los gritos de mi madre llamandolo.

El doctor me pidio que reposara un poco,me habia inyectado algo para el dolor y una vacuna extra y dejo que mi esposa me acompañara en la enfermeria,mis amigos y yo aun luciamos todos empapados por el juego,nos ordeno que nos cambiaramos para no sufrir un resfriado y ellos obedecieron dejandome a solas con mi niña quien me ayudaba a mudarme de ropa

-parece que tengo un bebe pequeño-sonreia ella ayudandome-por suerte cargue ropa tuya en mi bolsa

-y de donde la sacaste?-pregunte yo sorprendido mirando que ponia una playera y unos jeans nuevos en la cama

-la compre,ultimamente te has mojado como pato! Y sabia que tarde o temprano la ocuparias,anda...quitate el uniforme

Le obedeci ciegamente ya que sabia, habia faltado a mi palabra de no entrar a la cancha

-lamento haber jugado,amor-le dije apenado

Ella suspiro

-ya sabia que no cumplirias tu promesa-

-ellos no eran la Linkon!

-lo se, era tu padre y ahora sabe que eres suyo-

-descuida,no pasara nada-

-eso no lo sabes a ciencia cierta..es un dios muy poderoso y muy vengativo-me contesto ella suspirando preocupada-solo no deseo que te pase nada Deucey...

Yo la mire con cierta congoja en el corazon,no me gusta hacer sufrir a mi novia,subi el cierre de mis jeans y tome su mano jalandola hacia mi,le regale un suave beso,rozando primero sus labios,despacio y sin prisa,quise sentirla la tersura de su boca,aprisionarla para mi,poco a poco la llene con la mia mientras sentia que me rodeaba con sus bracitos el cuello entregandose a mi beso,la invadi recorriendo su interior sacando pequeños gemidos en mi bella dama que solo hacian despertar mi instinto,su mano estaba en mi cara como mandando que no parara de besarla,mandato inecesario ya que soy adicto a sus labios,la atraje mas sintiendo como se pegaba a mi cuerpo,mientras ponia mis manos en su espalda baja,buscaba su piel cuando mi madre entro interrumpiendonos

-podrian dejar de hacer eso?-nos regaño

-aaaaah-dijimos ambos molestos

-"aaaah" -repitio ella-no estan en un motel!

-por Ra!yo jamas pisaria uno de esos lugares!-decia con desprecio mi novia

-ja! Si hasta has de tener tarjeta de puntos-se burlo Maddie alejandola de mi

-Deucey!calma a tu madre!-decia Cleo furiosa

-Madre-repeti yo mirandola-jamas hemos ido a esos sitios

-mas te vale!-Maddie llego hasta mi y tomo la camiseta poniendomela-mucho mejor

-no soy un bebe,sabes?-reclame furioso

-eres mi bebe-me miro ella y aun a travez de sus lentes pude ver la tristeza en ellos,acto seguido,me abrazo posesivamente,y la escuche llorar,me quede sin habla,mire a Cleo la cual veia asombrada el comportamiento de mi mama,suspiro mirandola compasivamente,sabia que Maddie tenia miedo de perderme,el mismo miedo que sentia mi esposa

-eh...Mama?-dije yo incomodo de la situacion,jamas la habia visto llorar-estoy bien

-pasaste siglos dentro de mi,protegiendote de el...ahora sabe quien eres.y no se detendra hasta apartate de mi lado..-contesto con voz triste

-Maddie,no dejaremos que eso pase-interrumpio Cleo-

-el siempre consigue lo que quiere-continuo ella-no lo conocen, y si ha decidido llevarse a Deuce..no cedera hasta conseguirlo

Vi como el rostro de mi esposa se llenaba de miedo, me levante y tome su mano aun con mi madre a mi lado

-nadie va a llevarme a ningún lado, esta claro?-miraba a ambas-ya no soy un niño y voy a defenderme

-pero Deuce-

-mama,tu me enseñaste a pelear y eso es lo que hare, nada ni nadie va a apartarme de las dos mujeres que mas me importan en la vida, aunque tenga que enfrentarme al mismo Poseidon!

Pase esa tarde en casa, leyendo acerca de el, técnicamente había sido un dios bastante "latin lover" y tenia esparcidos hijos por toda la historia , movi la cabeza desaprobándolo, siempre he sido un hombre fiel aunque terminen por colgarme amoríos por donde quiera y con quien sea! Mas siempre le he sido leal a mi novia aun cuando teníamos una relación mas "free", y no compartia el mismo pensar del hombre que había embarazado a mi madre, porque llamarle padre, la verdad, no se me daba la maldita gana. Tenia que saber todo de el, no porque me importase, si no, porque tenia que encontrar un punto débil y hasta ese momento, solo tenia en claro una cosa, las palabras que me había dicho:

" ni tu estupido padre podra evitarlo esta vez,pero primero hare lo mismo que el hizo y te quitare lo que mas amas!"

Lo mismo que el hizo? Por mas que buscaba jamas encontré alguna rivalidad en amores entre Poseidon y Zeus, además, encontré a una cantidad enorme de monstruos y semidioses que habían tenido con otras mujeres, incluso mi madre había sido mencionada, mas yo sabia que solo era mitología ya que la muestra estaba,..que yo era su único hijo en la historia, cada uno había estado casado, y ambos habían sido infieles, mas la única conexión que los unia..era Maddie. Al ser sacerdotisa del templo de Atenea, era mas fiel a Zeus que a Poseidon y analizando las palabras de el…lo único que sacaba en claro era…que había amado a mi madre y que por lo mismo,..le había jodido la existencia

Bufe molesto, masajeaba mi cuello cansado, todo aquello solo me daba vueltas en la cabeza, sus poderes eran muy grandes. Habia acabado con una ciudad entera, y yo era solo un chico de 17 años, mas con las agallas propias que había heredado de mi madre, no iba a rendirme sin pelear.

Me levante estirándome, mi pierna me punzaba un poco, mas podía caminar con dificultad, no pensaba quedarme sin hacer nada, le pedi a mi chica que estuviera segura en su casa, no sabíamos como reaccionaria Poseidon con lo que había sucedido, y preferia que estuviera segura, me acosté en mi cama, y trate de analizar con detenimiento los hechos, lo único seguro que tenia era, que Poseidon no tenia tanto poder en el interior de un lugar, asi que si iba a enfrentarme con el, seria únicamente dentro de mi casa o mi escuela, tome mi celular y llame a mi amigo

-Clawd…necesito pedirte un favor.

**HOLA AQUÍ DEUCE , SOY EL NOVIO DE REBECA**

**DECIDI SUBIR EL FIC PORQUE ELLA ESTA UN POCO DELICADA DE SALUD ASI QUE**

**ME PIDIO QUE SUBIERA POR ELLA**

**MAS NO SE CUANTO SUBIR :s**

**PERO EN FIN…AQUÍ ESTA AUNQUE SEA UN PEDAZO**

**RESPUESTAS A SUS PREGUNTAS…**

**CREO QUE EL PADRE DE DEUCE VOLVERA A SALIR MAS ADELANTE **

**Y …..**

**.-. QUE MAS PONGO?**

**EN FIN**

**DEJEN UN COMENTARIO A REBECA O REY KON**

**QUE ELLA SE LOS CONTESTARA**

**BYE**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**B)**


	7. Chapter 7

Al dia siguiente, parecía ser exactamente lo mismo, la lluvia continuaba cayendo sin dar tregua, yo llegue en el auto de mi madre conducido por su chofer, mi pierna no me ayudaba mucho y en lugar de sufrir otro accidente, mejor era ser llevado hasta Monster High, pasamos por mi novia antes, quería ya llegar con ella después de muchos días sin traerla a la escuela, me miraba con preocupación mientras entrabamos al hall

-estas bien?-me preguntaba por enésima vez

-Cleo…te lo he dicho cientos de veces…estoy bien-

-y te lo seguire preguntando muchas veces mas asi que ni modo,te aguantas!-me ordeno seriamente-

Yo sonreí y bese su mejilla, no quería un pleito con mi novia porque de ser las cosas diferentes, estaría en el mismo estado que ella, preguntándole cada 5 segundos como se sentía, mis amigos estaban esperándonos, los saludamos como todas las mañanas, y en ese instante, una ráfaga fría de viento y agua abrió la puerta del instituto,Poseidon estaba aqui, un torbellino apareció en el y emergio la figura de un hombre que lucia elegantemente vestido, yo tome a mi esposa y la coloque detrás mio. Mis amigos siguieron mi ejemplo, Clawd empujo con suavidad a su novia invitándola a que subiera las escaleras con Abbey y Lagoona y Thad puso su cuerpo enfrente de Clawdeen, mientras yo me adelantaba 3 pasos,mis amigos estaba dispuestos a enfrentarlo,Clawd les habia llamado y todos habian aceptado pelear a mi lado.

-vaya vaya-sonreia Poseidon entrando, la escuela entera lo miraba-pense que estarías escondido en casa por tu madre

-eso jamas lo veran tus ojos-le respondi-que quieres aquí?

-vine a llevarte conmigo-mando

Yo sonreí con desprecio

-no, gracias-conteste burlon-no puedo salir con extraños

-no es una invitación...es un mandato-rectifico el

-y con que derecho me mandas?-

-con el derecho que tengo de que soy tu padre-me reclamo el

-no..no lo eres-le enfrente-me engendraste que es muy distinto, yo tengo un solo padre y madre y esa es Medusa Gorgon..de ahí en fuera..tu..no eres nada mio

-vaya, ahora vas a tirar el sermón del hijo abandonado?-se burlo el-eso es patético

-patetico o no, no ire contigo a ningún maldito lado-alce la voz molesto

-niño tonto!-me contesto-te ofrezco riquezas, gloria, mujeres y todo lo que cualquier mortal desearia! Eres el hijo de un dios! Tu deber es estar con los tuyos!-

-mi deber es estar aquí..con los que amo..y nada de lo que me ofreces se compara a lo que tengo, lo que yo llamo HOGAR-

Sentí como Cleo tomaba mi mano y yo la escondi detrás mio,no quería que Poseidon viera el anillo que ambos usábamos, ella su sortija de compromiso y el mio de oro blanco, símbolo del gran amor que le profeso a mi esposa.

-quieras o no..vendras por las buenas..o por las malas

Me adelante a escasos metros de el y le conteste

-si quieres sacarme de aquí..tendras que pelear por lograrlo

-piensas que no lo haría?-sonrio con burla

-esto..Poseidon..es MONSTER HIGH

Y como si hubiera sido un grito de Guerra, al mencionar el nombre de la escuela, todos mis amigos, alumnos e incluso maestros, activaron sus poderes, nadie iba a permitir que me sacaran de ahí

-y si tu quieres pelea..la tendras..

-Deuce no esta solo-gruñia Clawd con sus aparencia mas salvaje

-si vas a llevártelo-completaba Heath ya formando una gran bola de fuego-tendras que enfrentarnos a todos!

-a toda la escuela!-decia Gil decidido-y ya nos aseguramos de que no hubiera agua cerca para que no pudieras usar mucho tu poder

El los miraba furioso, estaba rodeado, yo sabia que no podía arriesgar demasiado a mis amigos, mas de pronto, el solto una risa afable, se acerco a mi, hablando por lo bajo

-en la historia…muchos reyes usaban a sus ejércitos para satisfacer sus propios deseos…y muchos hombres murieron sin siquiera saber el motivo de la lucha..ahora…tu ejercito esta dispuesto a luchar por ti…y eso hijo mio..te hace un buen Rey-

-no soy rey de nada-aclare molesto-

-eres un buen líder…si tus amigos están dispuestos a pelear por ti…eso te convierte en uno…por ahora..desistire de mi ofrecimiento..mas..tarde o temprano reclamare lo que es mio-

-no soy tuyo!-alce la voz furioso

El se acerco hablándome al oído

-tu debes estar a mi lado..te guste o no…SE cual es tu punto débil..y por ahí..voy a obligarte

Y miro significativamente a mi novia, lo fulmine técnicamente con la mirada, y se que lo noto aun con mis lentes encima

-siempre ha existido una reina…y por ellas…muchos reyes…han sido derrotados..recuerda eso…tu mujer puede sufrir las consecuencias de tu rebeldía

-deja a Cleo fuera de esto-le amenace-

-por ahora-me sonrio con malicia

Y desaparecio sin dejar rastro, el sol comenzó a disipar las nubes, y prontamente, salio en todo su esplendor…Poseidon se había ido…mis amigos y la escuela entera grito jubilosa, yo baje la mirada preocupado..eso había sido una amenaza…en contra de la mujer que amaba

Cleo me abrazo mirándome nerviosa

-estas bien?-me pregunto acariciando mi mejilla

-estoy bien, amor-le sonreí-descuida…ya se fue

-no creo que para siempre!-

-no nos preocupemos de eso , de acuerdo?-

Ella asintió y nos unimos a los demás, la directora me felicito por haberlo enfrentado, prometiendo hacer todo lo posible por cuidar de mi y de mi novia en un futuro

En la tarde,Cleo estaba conmigo viendo peliculas,mi herida dolia bastante y me habian recomendado reposo,mi novia habia hecho palomitas y estabamos relajados,abrazados uno sobre el otro,totalmente ajenos al mundo

-Thor es guapo-me dijo ella sonriendome ya que mirabamos The Avengers

-te parece?-conteste en un tono celoso

-si,preferia a Tony Stark antes,pero se parece a tu padre y por Ra!eso es asqueroso-

Rei de su ocurrencia cuando Maddie entraba a mi habitacion

-todo bien?

-sure-le dije yo sonriendole

-palomitas?-le ofrecio Cleo incorporandose

-las hiciste tu?-preguntaba mi madre tomando varias

-obvii-contesto ella alzando una ceja molesta-por?

-de seguro saben mal

-pues tendras que acostumbrarte a mi comida porque cuando estes viejita sere yo quien te alimente-le contesto mordazmente mi novia

-que dijiste?-grito mama

-Maddie,pasa algo?-interrumpi

Ella suspiro tranquilizandose

-estare fuera de casa hasta las 10 de la noche, los sirvientes no estan y estaran solos un buen rato

Obviamente mi cerebro mando una señal hormonal a todo mi cuerpo

-ok-dije yo mirandola-quieres...que lleve a Cleo a casa?-tantee el terreno

Mi madre sonrio

-no,puede acompañarte,se que va a cuidarte bien

-te lo prometo-le regreso la sonrisa mi chica-El es mi mayor tesoro

-lo se, no hagan nada indebido de acuerdo?-me miro significativamente mi madre-portense bien

-te acompaño a la puerta-dijo Cleo levantandose

-no es necesario-

-asi me aseguro de que si te vas-le regreso mi chica burlona

-eres odiosa niña!-se quejaba mama saliendo,sabia que bromeaba,estaba ya comenzando a aceptar a mi novia la cual me guiño un ojo con complicidad

Yo le sonrei,suspire un poco preocupado,las palabras de Poseidon aun rondaban mi cabeza,mi madre siempre me repitio una y otra vez que jamas se debe mostrar tu punto debil a tu enemigo,mas la lluvia cayo mucho sobre mi,y para Poseidon fue facil descubrir a la persona,que domina mis pensamientos , mi amor y que ya es dueña de mi mente, mi cuerpo y mi vida entera,no iba a permitir que dañara a Cleo, antes preferia apartarla de mi…,que dejar que eso pasara,senti un escalofrio recorrerme con el simple hecho de pensarlo,no concibo ya,la vida sin mi esposa,la cual volvio con una gran sonrisa en la cara a nuestro cuarto

-oh my Ra! Si se fue! No puedo creerlo

Volvio a la cama a mi lado y yo la abrace con fuerza

-Maddie siempre cumple lo que dice

-no nos habra dejado una camara para grabarnos?-pregunto preocupada mirando por todos lados

Obviamente me rei con la paranoia de mi chica

-claro que no amor!

-no lo sabes!-me reclamo

-te prometo que no hay camaras grabando,aunque es una buena idea

Ella me solto un manotazo jugueton

-no seas feo!

-es para mi!-reclame

-no dejare que me grabes!vaya ideas tan horribles tiene de su esposa !-me regaño con una sonrisa

Yo la bese apasionadamente atrayendola mas hacia mi con mis manos en su cintura bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a su hermosas formas

-te amo-me confeso con dulzura quitandome los lentes,tenia rato que estaba usando los de contacto,mientras se subia a mi cuerpo-y no quiero que nadie nos separe

Sonrei con un poco de melancolia acariciandola

-no pienses mas en eso,de acuerdo?

-siempre tiene que ocurrirnos algo, verdad?-pregunto con cierto miedo

-los problemas solo hacen que seamos mas fuertes como pareja-le reconfortaba acariciándola

-lo se..pero no quiero que algún dia nos sobre pase y termine separándonos

Le bese con dulzura, llevando hacia atrás su sedoso cabello negro, el cual me fascina ver suelto, Cleo estaba preocupada por nuestro futuro, sabia que mis temores,..eran también los suyos

-todo estará bien amor...ya olvidemos lo que sucedió…y solo pensemos en nosotros

Mi esposa me sonrio, me acorralo rodeándome con sus brazos y me dijo suavemente frente a mis ojos

-te amo Deucey

-yo te amo mas

Y continuo besándome mas intensamente, disfrutando de una bella tarde a solas con el amor de mi vida, mi madre había bajado hacia el estacionamiento, sabia bien que las cosas entre nosotros,… bueno…eran ya en otro nivel y tenia que aceptarlo, sonrio pensando que los años habían pasado demasiado rápido y me había convertido en un hombre frente a sus ojos sin sentirlo, un hombre que en el físico se parecía extremadamente al que había sido su perdición…su chofer le abria la puerta como siempre y ella entro a su auto, en su asiento, una hermosa flor de lis estaba ahí, como esperando su llegada, Maddie la tomo extrañada, a lado de la misma, estaba una elegante nota con unas letras griegas en ella:

Ευχαριστώ και συγγνώμη (Gracias..y lo lamento)

Sabia exactamente de quien era…arrugo el papel y metio la flor en su bolso,suspirando con tristeza y llevando su mano hacia su peligroso tocado, mi madre había amado a ese tonto dios, mas su arrogancia había echado todo a perder,el la había despreciado por ser solo una ninfa, y ella tampoco le había echo saber..que tan importante había sido en su vida…le hizo creer que solo Zeus y Atenea eran motivo de su existencia mientras Poseidon se adueñaba de cuanta mujer o diosa se encontraba en su camino, ambos se habían hecho mucho daño y de ese gran rencor...naci yo, …quizás por eso no tolero que se juegue con una mujer, yo he encontrado ya a la persona con la que quiero compartir mi vida, con la que deseo escuchar el primer llanto de mi hijo, la que deseo me acompañe a llevarlo a su primer dia de clases…y que ambos lo miremos..el dia que termine una carrera…. Ser padre no significa que tengas el derecho sobre la persona que engendraste…una madre puede hacer ese doble papel de una manera increíble sin que un hombre este a su lado..por mi parte…agradezco por la mujer que me dio la vida…y por la cual…ahora aprecio a la que escogi como pareja...se dice que aquel hombre que trata a su mujer como una princesa…es que ha sido criado por una reina...y pienso...que no existe mejor ejemplo para eso…que mi propia madre…Maddie Gorgon.

Fue un placer haber estado con ustedes..

Hasta pronto

DEUCE GORGON

B)

**Hola, muchas gracias por sus deseos por el bien de mi salud, soy asmática y los cambios de clima no me ayudan mucho, pero aquí les deje ya el capitulo final de mi fic**

**Que les parecio?**

**Les gusto?**

**Mañana subo el capitulo de cierre de 2 temporada de mis fics, los guapos chicos de MONSTER HIGH serán quienes relaten, no les parece genial? A mi si :3**

**La pregunta que me hicieron si Poseidon saldrá de nuevo, si..un poco mas adelante, tengo planes para el**

**Lo de este dios y Medusa no es algo que me haya inventado, estudie mucho y en efecto, Poseidon violo a Medusa en el templo de Atenea dejándola embarazada, según la mitología cuando Perseo le arranco la cabeza, salieron dos criaturas de ella, un gigante y pegaso, esto no coincide con la historia ya que Pegaso ya estaba y fue el quien ayudo a Perseo a pelear contra Medusa, utilice esto para meter mi fic y ahí, inclui a nuestro Deuce, ya que , siendo el un chico demasiado inteligente, tenia que tener alguna explicación para esta perfeccion, espero no herir susceptibilidades con este giro en la historia mitológica Griega, que dicho sea de paso, es una de mis favoritas.**

**La tercera temporada la subiré, cuando el fic de cierre de temporada llegue a los 100 comentarios**

**Hasta mañana!**

**Besos**

**REY KON**


End file.
